the forest embargo and the story kingdom selamunia
by R3WS
Summary: hal yang tak pernah terpikir,kini menjadi hal yang selalu di pikir..kerajaan yang selalu mengalami masalah,kini berubah di saat dua gadis remaja mencoba melakukan hal yang terbaik,hal yang dimana semua itu akan mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih bermakna dan penuh dengan kisah abadi.


**Nama-Nama Pemain:**

 _ **"The Forest Embargo and The Story Kingdom Selamunia"**_

 _ **-Elisa (Anak dari Sarah dan /Putri titisan Mendiam Ratu Selenia)**_

 _ **-Sarah (Ibu dari Elisa)**_

 _ **(Panglima Kerajaan Selamunia/Ayah dari Elisa)**_

 _ **-Pangeran Edward Max (pangeran dari Kerajaan Selamunia Sekaligus Anak dari Baginda Raja Selesius)**_

 _ **-Baginda Raja Selesius (Raja dari Kerajaan Selamunia).**_

 _ **-Pangeran Robbert (Adik dari Pangeran Edward Max dan Anak dari Baginda Raja Selesius).**_

 _ **-Ratu Selenia (Mendiam Ratu Selamunia pada Abad ke 7)**_

 _ **-Allexander Willy (Pangeran dari Kerajaan Terorenia/Sahabat Pangeran Edward Max)**_

 _ **-Elina (Kaka Elisa yang lama Hilang di Hutan Larangan)**_

 _ **-Raja dan Ratu Terorenia (Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Terorenia)**_

 **Nama Tempat Kerajaan:**

 **"** _ **Kerajaan Selamunia**_ _ **dan Kerajaan Terorenia"**_

 **"The Forest Embargo and The Story Kingdom Selamunia"**

 **(Hutan Larangan dan kisah** **Kerajaan Selamunia)**

Di Malam yang Hening,dan Hembusan Selirr yang Selalu mengeluarkan Suara Angin Malam yang Sepi,Seorang Gadis Remaja sedang Berjalan Menelusuri Rerumputan di Pinggir Hutan yang Tak jauh dengan Keberadaan Rumah nya yang Terpencil,Gadis Remaja itu Hendak Mengumpulkan Ranting-ranting yang Berserakan di Pinggir Hutan Larangan Itu untuk di jadikan Kayu Bakar di Rumahnya,Ia tak Pernah Berani memasuki Hutan itu,Konon katanya,Bila ada Seseorang yang Memasuki Hutan itu,Maka Ia tak akan Pernah Menemukan Jalan Pulang Kembali,Namun Apabila Orang itu Bisa Keluar dari Hutan Tersebut Maka Esok hari nya Dia Akan Mati dengan sadis tanpa adanya Jejak Pembunuhan (Misterius) Maka dari itu Ia hanya Mencari Ranting-ranting Pohon di pinggir Hutan Tersebut,Karena dia Tak ingin Mengambil Resiko nya..,Namun..Saat Sang Gadis Hendak Mengambil Ranting Yang Tergeletak di Tanah,Ia merasa Kaget Mendengar sebuah Teriakan yang seperti merasakan Rasa Sakit di Kedalaman Hutan Larangan Tersebut..

"Aaaaaahhhhh."(Teriak Seseorang di dalam Hutan).

Dengan Rasa Gemetar dan Takut nya,Sang Gadis itu memberanikan Diri untuk Memanggil dengan Lantang ke Arah Hutan Itu..

"Si-siapa di sana?A-apa ada Orang di Sana?."(Ucap Sang Gadis Teriak Bertanya Ke dalam Hutan dengan Gemetar).

Namun,Tak ada Seruan lagi Dari dalam Hutan itu,yang ada Hanya Lolongan Serigala malam yang Membuat Sang Gadis Berlari Ketakutan pulang Menuju Rumah nya..

"Elisa..Kamu Kenapa?Apa kamu Baik-baik saja?!."(Ucap Seorang Ibu di Dalam Rumah bertanya pada Sang Gadis yang Ternyata bernama Elisa).

"A-aku tidak Apa-apa Bu,Tapi,Aku tadi mendengar Suara Orang yang berteriak di Dalam Hutan Itu."(Ucap Elisa Panik pada Ibunya sambil Menunjuk Hutan Larangan Tersebut dari Jendela rumah nya).

"Jangan Pernah Menunjuk Hutan itu,Tapi Kamu Baik-baik saja kan Nak."(Tanya Ibunya khawatir,Memeluk Erat Elisa, sambil Mengepal Tangan Elisa agar tak Menunjuk Hutan Itu lagi).

"Aku Baik-baik saja Bu."(Ucap Elisa yang masih menyimpan sedikit Rasa Takut).

"Sebaiknya,Kamu Tidur,Ibu akan Menemanimu malam Ini."(Ucap sang Ibu sambil Mencium Kening Putrinya,agar Putri Kesayangan nya tidak merasa Takut lagi).

"Ibu,Sebenarnya Kisah apa yang Tersembunyi di Hutan itu."(Ucap Elisa Bertanya di Rangkulan Ibunya).

"Sudah ibu bilang,Jangan pernah Bertanya tentang Hutan Laranga itu,Sebaiknya,Kamu tidur Sekarang,Tak perlu membahas Hal itu lagi,Ibu tak mau mendengarnya."(Ucap Ibunya sambil Menyelimuti Putri Kesayangan nya).

"Aku mau mendengarnya."(Ucap Elisa).

"Elisaaa.."(Sentak Ibunya).

"Baiklah Bu.."(Ucap Elisa).

Malam sudah semakin Larut,Namun Elisa Masih Terjaga dari Tidurnya..Ia hanya Bisa Melihat Hutan Itu Di Jendela Kamarnya..sambil Berpikir.

"Ada kisah apa di Hutan Itu,sepertinya Hutan itu menyimpan Misteri."(Ucap Elisa Dalam Hati sambil Melihat Ke arah Hutan Larangan).

"Ibu,Aku tidak bisa Tidur."(Ucap Elisa menoleh Ibunya yang berada di Ranjang Kasurnya).

"(Suara Dengkuran Ibunya)."

"(Menyelimuti ibunya dengan Selimut Tebal),Ibu,Aku menyayangi Ibu."(Ucap Elisa mengecup Kening Ibunya dengan Rasa Sayang).

Dengan Keadaan Malam yang amat Sepi dan Hening,Seketika itu pula,kabut Mulai menutupi Hutan Terlarang itu,dan di saat Kabut mulai menutupi Hutan itu,Tiba-tiba Elisa Melihat Seseorang yang Keluar dari Hutan tersebut lalu Melambai-lambai kan Tangan nya Ke arah Dirinya..

"Apa itu."(Ucapnya Sambil Melihat penasaran).

"Siapa disana?!,Apa ada Orang di sana?!."(Ucap Elisa Teriak keluar dari arah Jendela Kamarnya).

Sontak dengan Suara yang Keras itu,Ibu Elisa pun Terbangun..

"Elisaa..Apa yang sedang kamu Lakukan?Kamu sedang Melihat apa?."(Ucap Ibunya sambil Melihat ke Arah Elisa).

"Aku melihat Seseorang di Luar sana."(Ucap Elisa).

"Siapa?,Mana?!,Tidak ada siapa pun di Luar sana."(Tanya Ibunya sambil melihat ke Luar jendela kamar).

"Ta-tadi aku melihatnya di sana Buu..sungguh."(Ucap Elisa).

"Mungkin itu hanya Halusinasi mu saja,Sudah,Sebaiknya Kamu tidur,Ini sudah Larut Malam."(Ucap Ibunya).

Hari sudah Memancarkan Cahaya sinar ke Emasan,Tandanya Hari sudah mulai Pagi..Dan Elisa beserta Ibunya bergegas pergi keladang untuk Musim Panen Jerami..

"Bu..Apa jerami ini sudah bisa di Panen?."(Tanya Elisa pada Ibunya).

"Tentu..,Panenlah sekarang."(Ucap Ibunya pada Elisa sambil Tersenyum).

Tiba-tiba.. Elisa yang melihat benda menyilaukan Bersinar ke arah Matanya langsung menghampiri Benda tersebut..

"Elissaa..Kamu mau kemana?,jangan Pergi terlalu Jauh,Dan jangan dekati Hutan itu."(Ucap Sang ibu teriak).

"Iya bu.."(Seru Elisa Sambil Berlari).

Elisa yang sudah sampai di Tempat Benda Asing itu Bersinar,Lalu Mengambil nya Tanpa Mengetahui Benda Apa itu..

"Benda apa ini..Sebaiknya aku Simpan saja."(Ucap Elisa Melihat-lihat benda itu lalu Memasukan nya ke Kantung Celana nya).

Elisa yang tak sadar sudah Selangkah Masuk ke dalam Hutan,tiba-tiba ia mendengar Seruan Yang memanggil-manggil Nama nya untuk Menjauhi Hutan Terlarang itu..

"Eeliissaa~"Eliissaa~,Menjauhh~.."(Selir Suara seperti Menggema di Telinga Elisa).

Elisa yang mendengar itu sontak Membuatnya Baru sadar bahwa dirinya Telah selangkah memasuki kawasan Hutan terlarang itu,Elisa pun Segera Lari ke arah Ibunya..

"Ibu..Ibuu."(Teriak Elisa dari kejauhan).

"Ada apa?Apa yang terjadi?!."(Ucap Ibunya Panik).

"Ibuu..tadi aku tak sengaja Telah selangkah memasuki Hutan itu,dan aku Mendengar Ada orang yang Memanggil-manggil nama ku untuk~."(Ucap Elisa Terpotong karena di Tampar Sang Ibu).

"(Menampar Pipi Elisa dengan Kencang),Elisaa..Ibu sudah Bilang,jangan pernah kamu memasuki Hutan itu,Ibu sudah peringati berkali-kali untuk Menjauhi Hutan itu.."(Sentak Sang Ibu pada Elisa).

"(Memegang Pipi yang Sudah di Tampar Ibunya),Ta-tapi ibu,Aku mendengar Seseorang di dalam Sana~."(Ucap Elisa).

"Tidak ada Orang di dalam Sana,Dengar,Ibu tidak mau tau..Sebaiknya kamu Masuk kedalam Kamar mu,dan Kunci Pintu nya."(Seru Ibunya pada Elisa Tegas).

Di saat itu pula,Elisa Memegang Kantung Celananya yang telah Di Simpan nya Benda Temuan Elisa..

"Apa yang ada di Saku Celana mu?!.."(Ucap Sang ibu melihat Kantung Celana Elisa).

"Ti-tidak ada."(Ucap Elisa).

"Berikan pada Ibu.."(Ucap Ibunya mengambil Benda itu dari Saku Celana Elisa).

"Tidak bu..Itu bukan Apa-apa.."(Ucap Elisa Memohon).

"Dari mana kamu Menemukannya?!."(Tanya Ibunya).

"I-itu.."(Ucap Elisa terbata-bata).

"Cepat jawab.."(Ucap Ibunya).

"Itu punya ku,Itu pemberian dari Teman ku."(Jawab Elisa Tanpa Pikir panjang).

"Oh..begitu yaa,Yasudah,sebaiknya kamu Pulang."(Seru Ibunya Menyuruh).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Elisa meniggalkan Ibunya untuk pergi pulang Ke rumah).

Setelah Elisa menuruti Perintah Ibunya..Elisa bergegas pergi Ke rumah nya..sesampai nya ia di Rumah..

"Hari-hari ini aku sering Melihat dan mendengar Hal yang Aneh-aneh."(Ucap Elisa duduk di Kursi meja makan).

"Oiyah,Benda ini~."(Ucap Elisa mengeluarkan Benda dari saku Celana nya).

Benda itu berbentuk seperti Liontin namun tanpa pengikat Kalung nya..

Elisa mencoba Mencari Ikatan untuk Liontin itu,dengan Liontin yang di Pasang pengikat Beberapa utas benang,Elisa mencoba untuk memakaikannya di Leher nya sendiri..Saat Elisa sudah memakai Liontin itu,Tiba-tiba, Elisa mendengar Suara seruan yang memanggil Dirinya..

"Eliissaa~"Ellissaa.."(Ucap Selir Misterius terdengar lagi).

"Si-siapa itu?."(Ucap Elisa mulai ketakutan).

"Eliisaa~~"Elissaa..Jauhi Hutan ittuu..."(Ucap Selir Misterius semakin Menyakiti telinga Elisa).

"Hentikann..Hentikan itu."(Ucap Elisa menutupi Kedua telinganya dan merasakan Pusing yang amat Sakit).

Seketika itu,Suara Selir misterius itu hilang begitu ,Tiba-tiba seorang Pemuda sudah berada Di Rumah Elisa dengan keadaan Kaki terluka..Pemuda itu sempat berkata..

"Liontin itu Sangat indah bila kau yang memakainya."(Ucap Pemuda Misterius itu di Dalam Rumah Elisa).

"Si-siapa kau?,Apa kau Pemilik Liontin ini?!."(Ucap Elisa Sambil Melihat Liontin yang di pakai nya).

"I-itu bukan Milik ku.."(Ucap Pemuda itu Terduduk Lemas karena Luka di Kaki nya).

"Kau tidak apa-apa?."(Ucap Elisa mulai membantu Pemuda itu dan Membersihkan Luka nya).

"Terima kasih sudah Membantu ku."(Ucap Pemuda misterius itu).

"Sama-sama..,Tapi siapa Kau,Kenapa Kau bisa Berada di Rumah ku."(Tanya Elisa pada Pemuda itu).

"Aku~."(Ucap Pemuda itu Terhenti).

"Elisaa..Buka Pintunya Nak."(Ucap Sang Ibu Di Luar yang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu depan).

"Itu Ibu ku..Tunggu sebentar ya,Aku akan bukakan Pintunya."(Ucap Elisa pada Pemuda itu).

"Ya."(Ucap Pemuda itu singkat).

"Lama Sekali kamu membuka pintunya,Kamu sedang apa?."(Ucap Ibunya telah selesai Memanen Jerami).

"Tadi aku Membantu Pemuda yang Kaki nya terluka,aku baru saja selesai mengobatinya."(Ucap Elisa tersenyum).

"Kamu memang Putri ibu yang paling Baik, Lalu mana Pemuda itu,Ibu ingin melihatnya."(Ucap Ibunya tanpa menaruh Rasa Curiga).

"Dia sedang duduk Di Kursi,Ibu mengobrollah dengan nya aku akan membuatkan Teh untuk Ibu dan Pemuda itu,Ibu pasti Lelah,Iyakan?."(Ucap Elisa Manis).

"Terima kasih Nak,Tapi, Mana pemuda itu,Di sini tidak ada siap-siapa."(Ucap sang Ibu Binggung sekaligus Heran).

"Ke-kenapa tidak adaaa,Tadi Pemuda itu ada di sini,tepat duduk di Kursi ini Bu.."(Ucap Elisa Heran).

"Elisa..Kamu menolong pemuda itu di mana?"(Tanya Ibunya Khawatir).

"Aku juga tidak tau bu,Pemuda itu sudah ada di Dalam Rumah dengan keadaan Kaki yang terluka."(Ucap Elisa).

"Jawab jujur pada ibu..!Liontin kalung itu kamu temukan Dimana?."(Tanya Ibunya Mulai Curiga).

"Ibu..kan aku sudah bilang Liontin ini pemberian teman ku."(Ucap Elisa berbohong).

"Jangan Berbohong,Ibu tau kau Tidak Punya teman.."(Sentak Ibunya Sambil Merebut Liontin Yang berada di Leher Elisa).

"Kamu temukan Ini dimana?."(Tanya Ibunya sambil Memegang Liontin kalung nya).

"Maafkan aku bu.."(Ucap Elisa tertunduk).

"Elissaa..Ibu sudah bilang Berkali-kali, jangan pernah Pergi ke Hutan Larangan itu,apa lagi mengambil Benda dari Hutan larangan Tersebut."(Ucap Ibunya sambil melempar Jauh-jauh lionton itu ke Luar Rumah).

"Tapi bu,Kenapa?."(Tanya Elisa penasaran).

"Dengar Elisaa..Ibu sudah kehilangan Ayah mu,dan Kali ini Ibu tak mau Kehilangan Kamu,Jadi Cobalah untuk menuruti apa kata Ibu mu ini Nak."(Ucap sang ibu pada Elisa).

"Maafkan aku bu."(Ucap Elisa Menyesal).

Ibunya pun Pergi begitu saja untuk menenangkan Diri setelah kejadian tadi..

"Elisaaa~."(Suara Selir misterius yang muncul kembali).

"Siapa itu?."(Sentak Elisa Sambil berlari ke arah Teras Rumah).

"Jauhiii Hutan Ittuu~"(Ucap Selir misterius seperti mengelilingi Elisa).

"Sebenarnya siapa kau,Kenapa kau Tau Nama kuu?!."(Ucap Elisa di Teras Rumah).

"Elissa~Turuti Perkataan Ibu mu..,Jauhi Hutan ituu~.."(Ucap Selir Misterius itu pada Elisa).

Elisa yang mendengar itu merasa Aneh sekaligus Penasaran Namun,Tiba-tiba, Seorang Pemuda menutupi Kedua Telinga Elisa agar Elisa tak terpancing Ucapan Selirr Itu..

"Jangan Dengarkan Suara itu.."(Ucap Pemuda itu sambil Menutupi Kedua Telingan Elisa dengan Tangan nya).

"Sebenarnya siapa Kau..?,dan apa yang Kau ketahui tentang Suara Selirr itu."(Ucap Elisa Menoleh sambil melepaskan Tangan Pemuda itu dari Telinganya).

"Nama ku Max."(Ucap Pemuda itu yang ternyata Orang yang telah di Tolong Oleh Elisa saat di Dalam Rumah nya).

"Ok,Baiklah Max..,Lalu kenapa Kau pergi begitu saja dari Rumah ku?,Tunggu,Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Tadi,Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sellirr itu,dan Sepertinya Kau mengetahui juga Tentang Hutan Larangan itu?!.."(Ucap Elisa Pada Pemuda yang Bernama Max itu).

"Ini Liontin mu."(Ucap Max begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Elisa).

"Itu bukan milik ku,Kau saja yang Simpan."(Ucap Elisa).

"(Max Terdiam menatap Liontin)."

"Kau Penyihir?!."(Tanya Elisa yang membuat Max Kaget dengan perkataannya).

"(Max menataap Elisa dengan Tatapan Bingung)."

"Ti-tidak bukan,Aku~."(Ucap Max Terpotong).

"Ah..sudah lah mengaku saja,Kau yang membuat ku Seperti inikan?!aku hanya ingin meminta agar Kau menghilangkan Ke Anehan yang aku Alami Dari kemarin."(Ucap Elisa Tanpa Basa-basi).

"Dengar Nona,Maaf bila aku Tak tau Nama mu,Tapi aku sudah berkata Jujur,Aku bukanlah Penyihir,Apa penampilan ku agak Aneh sehingga Kamu menyangka ku sebagai penyihir.."(Ucap Max sambil Melihat-lihat penampilan nya sendiri).

"Kelihatannya begitu."(Ucap Elisa).

"Hhaahh..."(Ucap Max menghela Napas Sabarnya).

"Kenapa?ada yang salah?."(Ucap Elisa bertanya).

"Tidak,Tapi,apa kamu Tidak keberatan bila Kamu ikut dengan ku?!."(Tanya Max dengan Nada Lembut).

"Maaf,sepertinya Ibu ku pernah Berkata bahwa bila aku bertemu dengan Orang yang baru di kenal,Maka aku tak boleh mengikuti Perintah orang itu."(Ucap Elisa agak berhati-hati).

"Maksud mu,Aku tidak mengerti Nona."(Ucap Max).

"Ah,Dengar jangan Panggil aku dengan sebutan Nona,Aku ini punya Nama,Nama ku Elisa."(Ucap Elisa sambil mengulurkan Tangan nya kedepan).

"Oh,Maafkan aku Elisa."(Ucap Max Sambil Berlutut di Hadapan Elisa).

"Kelihatannya Kau bukan dari Sekitar sini,Dimana Kau tinggal."(Tanya Elisa sambil Melihat-lihat Sekitar).

"Aku tinggal di sana,tepatnya di Hutan sana.."(Ucap Max).

"Maksud mu?Kau tinggal di Hutan Terlarang itu.."(Ucap Elisa kaget).

"Apa maksud mu Hutan Terlarang? Tak ada Hutan terlarang di sana.. bila Kamu tidak percaya,kamu bisa ikut dengan ku."(Ucap Max).

"Sebenarnya Kau ini siapa?."(Ucap Elisa bertanya lagi).

"Aku adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan Selamunia.."(Ucap Max yang ternyata Pangeran).

"Kau yakin?!,Apa kepala mu terbentur sesuatu?."(Tanya Elisa sambil memegang kepala Max).

"Hentikann..,Kau tidak berhak menyentuh Kepala ku."(Ucap Max dengan Nada Tinggi sambil Mengarahkan Pedangnya pada Elisa).

"Hey,Tenang-tenang..,Kau bersungguh-sungguh.."(Ucap Elisa).

"Ya,Bila kau memang tidak percaya dengan Adanya Kerajaan di Hutan sana,Kau biasa Memastikan nya sendiri,Aku akan Menunggu di Perbatasan Hutan,itu pun bila kau Masih merasa Penasaran Dengan Hutan Itu."(Ucap Max Meninggalkan Elisa begitu saja).

Tiba-tiba..

"Elissa,Saatnya sarapan.."(Seru ibunya di dalam Rumah).

Elisa yang Bingung karena Mulai tertarik sekaligus penasaran dengan apa yang di Katakan sang Pangeran Max tadi,Mulai mengendap-ngendap pergi Mengikuti Pangeran Max itu tanpa Memberitahukan Ibunya terlebih dahulu..

Sesaat Sang ibu Hendak Menyusul Elisa yang berada Di Teras Rumah,Tiba-tiba ibunya sangat terkejut Melihat Bahwa Elisa sudah pergi Jauh ke Arah Hutan Larangan Itu..

"Ellisssaaa..Kemariii.."(Ucap Ibunya Berteriak sambil Berlari menyusul Elisa).

Elisa yang semakin Dalam memasuki Kawasan Hutan Larangan itu,Tidak Mendengar bahwa di Belakang nya Sang Ibu hendak Menyusul nya sambil Berteriak kencang..

"Ellissaa,Ibu mohon kembalii.."(Ucap Sang ibu sudah berada di Perbatasan Hutan Larangan tersebut).

Sang Ibu terus menyusul Jauh Elisa yang terus Masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan itu..

Tiba-tiba..

"Elliisssaaaaa..."(Teriak Ibunya kencang).

Ternyata,Sekelompok Serigala Ganas telah Menyeret Jauh Ibunya Elisa..

Elissa yang mendengar Suara teriakan,baru menyadari Bahwa Teriakan tersebut adalah Teriak sang Ibu..,Elisa pun hendak Mencari Dimana Suara Teriakan itu Berada,Berjam-jam Elisa mencari sang Ibu Namun Hasil nya hanya Sia-sia..,Elisa hanya menemukan Liontin Kalung yang saat itu Berada di Tangan Pangeran Max..

Elisa menangis menyesal karena Dia tak mau mendengarkan Perkataan dari sang Ibu..

"Ibuu,Kau dimana?."(Teriak Elisa di Kedalam Hutan Terlarang).

"Eliissaa~.. menjauh dari Hutaann..Keluarr~."(Ucap Selir itu yang tiba-tiba muncul Lagi).

Elisa yang Mendengar itu Segera Menuruti Perintah dari Selir itu, Karena Elisa Baru sadar Betapa Menakutkannya Hutan ,Saat Elisa hendak Berlari keluar dari Hutan Larangan, Tiba-tiba saja Seorang Pemuda Berkata

"Ibu mu sudah di Tangkap Oleh Para Serigala."(Ucap Pemuda yang mempunyai Paras wajah yang Tampan).

"Si-siapa kau?Jangan Mendekat,Mundur,!.."(Ucap Elisa Sambil Mengangkat Tongkat Kayu yang tengah Di Pegangnya).

"Tunggu,Aku hanya ingin membatu mu."(Ucap Pemuda itu Baik).

"Kau yang menculik Ibu ku?!,Dimana Ibu kuuu.."(Sentak Elisa mulai Melawan).

"Tenang,Aku bukan Orang Jahat,Aku di sini hanya Ingin Membantu mu..!,Aku tak sengaja melihat Ibu mu di Seret pergi Oleh Para Serigala."(Ucap Pemuda itu).

"Siapa kau?."(Tanya Elisa).

"Aku pangeran Edward Max,Pangeran dari Kerajaan Selamunia,kau bisa Memanggil ku Pangeran Max,Atau Max."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tunggu,Kau bilang Pangeran Max,Sebelum aku pergi Jauh ke Dalam Hutan ini,Aku sempat berbicara dengan Seorang Pria yang Bernama Max,Dia mengaku Bahwa dirinya adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Selamunia yang bernama Pangeran Max,Jadi,Siapa yang Benar disini.."(Ucap Elisa Mulai Binggung sambil Merasakan Takut).

"Sepertinya itu Robbert..Dia adik ku,Dia mencoba Untuk Menjebak mu Masuk kedalam Hutan ini,Dan sekarang Ibu mu pasti Sedang di Tawan Oleh Adik ku,Apa Boleh aku Tau Nama mu?."(Ucap Pangeran Max yang Asli).

"A-aku Elisa..,Tapi kenapa dia Melakukan Itu.."(Tanya Elisa pada Pangeran Edward Max yang Asli).

"Sebaik nya kita Pergi dari sini, Tempat ini Sudah tidak aman,Ikut dengan ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max di atas Kuda sambil mengulurkan Tangannya Pada Elisa).

"Oh,Tidak-tidak..aku tidak mau."(Ucap Elisa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan Kepalanya).

"Elisaa~,Ikutanlahh dengan Nya.."(Ucap Selir itu Memberitahukan Elisa).

Tiba-tiba..

"(Lolongan Serigala)."

"Cepat..Mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Elisa yang Panik,Lalu menaiki Kuda Bersama Pangeran Edward Max bersama..

"Zo Lebih cepat,Mereka di Belakang kita."(Ucap pangeran Edward Max pada kudanya yang bernama Zo).

"Ambil Panah dan Busur yang berada di Pundak ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Apa?!."(Seru Elisa).

"Cepat ambil,Dan Panah mereka."(Ucap Pangeran dengan Tegas).

"Tapi aku tidak Bisa."(Ucap Elisa).

"Lakukan saja,Kau hanya perlu Fokus."(Ucap Pangeran itu).

"Kau bilang Fokus,Bagaimana aku bisa Fokus bila situasinya Seperti ini."(Ucap Elisa).

"Lakukan saja,Kau ini banyak Bicara,Cepat."(Ucap Pangeran mulai Kesal).

Dengan Ucapan yang di Lontarkan Oleh sang Pangeran,Elisa pun Mulai Membidik Dan Memanah ke arah Kawanan Serigala yang tengah Mengejarnya bersama Pangeran Edward Max..

Entah kenapa,Saat Elisa mulai Membidik,Dia mulai merasakan ada yang Aneh pada dirinya,Dia merasa Bahwa dirinya mempunyai keberanian yang Amat Tinggi..

Elissa pun Melompat dari atas Kuda,dan Langsung memanah Habis para Serigala itu..Dengan Kejadian yang Sangat Luar Biasa itu,Pangetan Edward Max tercengang melihat Keberanian Elisa yang sangat Tinggi itu..

"Ka-kau..,Ba-bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu dengan Cepat,Berikan Panah dan Busur nya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Merebut Busur nya kembali).

"A-aku tidak Tau,Entah kenapa saat aku mulai akan Membidik,tiba-tiba aku merasa ada Kekuatan yang masuk pada Raga ku."(Ucap Elisa Heran dan Bingung).

Seketika,Saat pangeran Edward Max mengambil Busurnya tersebut dari Elisa,Tiba-tiba, Busur itu Mulai berubah dan Mengeluarkan Cahaya yang menyilaukan,Dan saat Cahaya di Busur itu menghilang,Pangeran Edward Max terkejut Saat melihat Busur Miliknya Berubah menjadi Busur Emas yang Bertulisan Huruf Kuno yang tidak di ketahui oleh Sang Pangeran..

"Kenapa ini,Apa yang terjadi,apa yang kau lakukan pada Busur ku ini?!."(Ucap sang Pangeran pada Elisa).

"A-aku tidak tau."(Ucap Elisa Panik).

"Tuan,Bila aku Sarankan,Sebaiknya Tuan Tanyakan kepada Baginda Raja tentang kejadian Ini."(Ucap Kuda milik Pangeran yang Ternyata bisa Berbicara).

"Ku-kuda mu Bisa Berbicara..!?"(Ucap Elisa Hendak Memegang Kuda milik Pangeran Edward Max).

"Benar,Sebaiknya Kita tanyakan hal ini Pada ayah ku."(Ucap Pangeran).

Pangeran Edward Max dan Elisa segera pergi untuk menemui Baginda Raja Selamunia,Dengar Portal Ajaib yang tak Terlihat,Pangeran Edward Max Tiba di Kerajaan Selamunia dengan Cepat..

"Bagaimana bisa~."(Ucap Elisa terpesona dengan ke indahan Kerajaan Selamunia).

"Ini kerajaan ku,Selamat datang di Kerajaan Selamunia."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max turun dari Kudanya lalu Menuntun Kudanya sambil Berjalan dan Menyambut Elisa dengan Ke indahan Kerajaan Selamunia).

"A-aku tak percaya ini,Ini Benar-benar nyata."(Ucap Elisa terpukau).

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk Turun."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max melihat Elisa duduk di Kudanya).

"Oh,Maaf."(Ucap Elisa Turun).

Para Rakyat Selamunia mulai menyambut kedatangan Pangeran Edward Max dengan penuh Gembira,Namun di sisi lain,Para Rakyat Selamunia Heran dengan Gadis yang tengah di Bawah oleh Pangeran Edward Max itu..

"Maaf Pangeran,tapi Warga Asing tidak di perbolehkan Masuk ke Istana."(Ucap Salah satu Penjaga Istana).

"Dia datang Bersama ku,ada hal yang Penting yang harus aku Beritahukan pada Baginda Raja."(Ucap Pangeran pada Penjaga Istana itu).

"Baiklah pangeran."(Ucap Penjaga itu sambil Memberi Hormat).

"Sebaiknya kamu tunggu di Sini..Aku akan Bebicara pada Ayah ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa untuk menunggu di Taman Istana).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Elisa).

Sementara itu Pangeran Edward Max mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Baginda Raja(Ayahnya)..

"Apa benar?."(Ucap Ayahanda Pangeran Edward Max).

"Bila ayah Tak percaya,Coba ayah Lihat Busur ku ini,Saat Busur ini di Pakai Oleh nya,Tiba-tiba Busur ini berubah menjadi seperti ini."(Ucap Pangeran sambil Memperlihatkan Busur itu).

"Dimana Gadis itu.."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Ikut aku Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran).

Sementara itu saat Elisa Melihat-lihat Taman Istana,Ia tak menyangka akan Bertemu Centaur yang Mengaku bahwa ia adalah Ayahnya..

"E-elisa..I-ini ayah.."(Ucap centaur itu mulai mendekati Elisa).

"Ti-tidak,Mundur,Kau bukan Ayah ku,Ayah ku seorang Manusia.."(Ucap Elisa Takut).

Tiba-tiba..

" ..apa yang Kau lakukan."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Ba-baginda Selesius,Maaf."(Ucap centaur itu pada Baginda Raja).

"Tu-tunggu dulu,Tuan bilang Barny?!.."(Ucap Elisa).

"Iya,Apa ada yang Salah?."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Nama Ayah ku Adalah Barny,Jadi,A-Ayah ku seorang centaur."(Ucap Elisa Kaget sambil Menatap dan Mulai Mengelus Wajah centaur itu).

"Benar Nak,Ini Ayah,Barny Loren."(Ucap centaur itu menyebutkan Nama nya Secara Lengkap).

"Ja-jadi,Kau,Kau benar Ayah ku..."(Ucap Elisa mulai Menangis).

"Benar Nak,Ini ayah."(Ucap centaur itu yang ternyata Ayah Elisa yang Sudah lama Hilang di Hutan).

"Ayahhh..!Kenapa Ayah Meninggalkan Aku dan Ibuu?!."(Ucap Elisa sambil Tersedu-sedu Menangis).

"Maafkan Ayah Nak.."(Ucap Ayah Elisa sambil Memeluk Elisa dengan Rasa Bersalah).

"Kenapa ayah menjadi Seperti ini,Apa yang terjadi..?!."(Ucap Elisa Melihat Ayahnya,Lalu Berpaling Melihat Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Ayah mu Terkena Sihir."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Apa Robbert yang melakukan Semua ini?!."(Ucap Elisa bertanya pada Baginda Raja).

"Benar,Dari mana kamu tau itu?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja menatap pada Elisa).

"Ayah,Sebelum Robbert Mengutus Para Serigalanya untuk Menculik Elisa,Ibu Elisa Sudah terlebih dahulu di tangkap Oleh Para Serigala itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Baginda Raja).

"A-apa,Saraahh~,Aku harus menyelamatkan Istri ku."(Ucap Ayah Elisa Menyebut Nama Istri nya sambil Tergesa-gesa ingin Menyelamatkan).

"Tunggu ,Kau jangan Terpancing oleh Amarah mu..,Ini semua hanyalah Jebakan,Sepertinya Robbert hanya Menginginkan Putri mu ini."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ayah dari Elisa).

"Sebaiknya Kita Bicara berdua,Max..Bawa Elisa ke dalam Istana,Dan biarkan Dia Istirahat."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ,dan langsung mengalihkan Pembicaraan pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Marii..Ikut dengan ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa untuk Masui ke dalam Istana).

Sementara itu Baginda Raja Memberitahu kan Pada bahwa Putrinya(Elisa)adalah Keturunan Mendiam Ratu Selenia,pada Abad ke 7 Dia adalah Ratu yang Berkuasa di Kerajaan Selamunia,Mendiam Ratu Selenia mempunyai Kekuatan yang secara Ajaib selalu di Tutunkan Untuk Orang yang terpilih saja,Kekuatan itu selalu di Incar oleh Para Orang jahat yang rakus karena ingin Memanfaatkan Kekuatan itu untuk Menaklukan Dunia.. Dan di saat Ratu Selenia Hampir Mati karena di Bunuh,dia sempat Memberikan Sebagian Kekuatannya untuk Gadis Perempuan yang tidak Di Ketahui sampai Sekarang,Namun semua itu telah di Takdirkan untuk Di ketahui kembali Oleh Bangsa Selamunia..

"Ja-jadi..Putri ku~."(Ucap terpotong).

"Putri mu sudah di Takdirkan menerima semua ini,Dia harus Rela berkorban demi Bangsa Selamunia."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ).

Mendengar Ucapan Dari Raja Selamunia.. mulai merasa Khawatir pada Putrinya itu,Dia tak mau Bila putri kesayangan nya Menderita..

"Ti-tidak Baginda,Putri ku Bukanlah Orang yang terpilih,Semua ini mungkin hanya Kesalahan saja."(Ucap pada Baginda Raja sambil Meninggalkan Baginda Raja begitu saja).

"Kau mau Kemana ?."(Tanya Baginda Raja).

"Maafkan aku Baginda,Tapi,Aku harus membawa putri ku Pulang."(Ucap ).

"Bila kau membawa Putri mu pulang,Kau sama saja mengorbankan Putri kesayangan mu,Di Luar sana mungkin sudah tak aman lagi, Aku harap,Kau mau Tinggal di Sini Bersama Putri mu,Ini demi keselamatan Putri mu juga."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ).

Merasa Benar dengan apa yang di Katakan Baginda Raja, pun memutuskan Untuk Tinggal di Istana lagi Bersama Putrinya..

"Baiklah,Tapi,Aku mempunyai Permohonan."(Ucap pada Baginda Raja).

"Apa itu?!."(Tanya Baginda Raja).

"Aku ingin Selama Putri ku tinggal di Istana,Pangeran Edward Max Harus melindunginya dalam keadaan Apa pun."(Ucap mengajukan Permintaan).

"Hm..Baiklah,Akan ku bicarakan ini dengan Putra ku."(Ucap Baginda Raja menerima Permohonan dari yang ternyata seorang Panglima di Kerajaan Selamunia).

Setelah Pembicaraan selesai, dan Baginda Raja Selamunia pergi ke dalam Istana..

"Pangeran Max,Selama Elisa tinggal Di Sini,Kau Ayah tugaskan Untuk Menjaga Elisa dengan Baik."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"A-apa?Kenapa aku harus di Jaga?!."(Tanya Elisa).

"Ini demi Keselamatan mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Baiklah Ayah,Perintah mu adalah Kewajiban ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max patuh).

"Oiyah Pangeran Max,sebaiknya Kau Tunjukan Kamar untuk Elisa,Untuk sementara Elisa akan Menginap Disini."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Baik Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Oiyah,Setelah itu,Kita akan mengadakan Jamuan Makan Untuk Tamu Kita."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Pangeran).

"Tentu,Baiklah Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menjawab).

"Ayo,Aku akan menunjukan Kamar untuk Mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Pada Elisa).

"Terima kasih,tapi,Bagaimana dengan Ibu ku..?!."(Ucap Elisa Khawatir).

"Tenang Elisa,Aku dan Para Prajurit Selamunia akan Mengurus itu."(Ucap Baginda Raja mencoba Menenangkan Elisa).

"Terima kasih Baginda Raja."(Ucap Elisa).

Elisa yang mendengar itu mulai merasa Lega..

"Ayo.."(Seru Pangeran Edward Max sambil Memegang Tangan Elisa untuk menunjukan Kamar untuk Elisa).

"Istana yang Indah."(Ucap Elisa di Lorong Istana bersama Pangeran Edward Max).

"Benar."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil menatap Elisa).

"Ada apa?Apa aku terlihat Aneh?."(Tanya Elisa pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Sepertinya begitu,Di sini Para Wanita berpakaian Gaun Kerajaan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa).

"Begitu ya..,Tapi aku tak mempunyai Gaun."(Ucap Elisa Sambil Melihat pakaiannya sendiri).

"Tak apa,para pelayan Istana sudah menyiapkan Gaun untuk mu di Kamar,Jadi Kau tinggal memakainya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tersenyum).

"Tapi disini aku bukan Seorang Putri kerajaan."(Ucap Elisa).

"Bagi ku,Semua Wanita adalah Putri Kerajaan,Mereka Sama-sama Harus di Istimewakan,Maka dari itu,Kau akan ku Jaga,Itu pun sudah Sesuai dengan Perintah Ayah ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Membuka Salah satu Kamar untuk Elisa).

Elisa yang mendengar perkataan Pangeran Edward Max merasa mulai nyaman dengan Perilakunya yang Hangat dan Ramah..

"Ini kamar mu,Oiyah,setelah Kau sudah Menemukan Gaun yang kau suka,Aku harap kau bisa Hadir di Jamuan Makan Hari ini."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Terima kasih Pangeran."(Ucap Elisa mula Berbicara Sopan).

"Hmm..Sepertinya Kau tak pantas memanggil ku dengan Sebutan Pangeran."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa).

"Kenapa?Bukankah Kau Pangeran yang harus selalu di Hormati."(Ucap Elisa).

"Tak perlu memanggil ku Pangeran,Kau Cukup memanggil ku Max saja."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah bila itu kemauan seorang Pangeran,Maka dari itu aku harus mematuhinya,Benar begitukan?!."(Ucap Elisa sambil Tersenyum).

"(Pangeran Edward Max Terseyum Memandang Elisa)."

"Hm..Kalo begitu aku akan Bersiap-siap untuk Jamuan Makan,Terima kasih untuk Undangan nya."(Ucap Elisa sambil menekuk Lutut Memeragakan Cara Putri Kerajaan Berterima Kasih).

Pangeran Edward Max yang melihat Perilaku Elisa,Mulai membalas nya dengan Aturan Kerajaan..

"Sama-sama Tuan Putri."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Menempelkan sebelah Tanganya Keperut dan Menaruh tangan yang satunya ke Belakang sambil Membungkuk).

Elisa yang Melihat Balasan dari Pangeran Edward Max mulai Tersenyum dan Di akhiri dengan Tawaan yang membuat Pangeran Edward Max ikut Tertawa..

Sementara itu..

"Pangeran Max..Dimana Elisa?."(Tanya Baginda Raja pada Pangeran Edward Max yang tengah menghampirinya).

"Elisa sedang Bersiap-siap untuk Jamuan Makan,Sebentar lagi dia akan Turun.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Menggesar Kursi untuk Duduk).

Setelah Beberapa Menit menunggu Elisa,Akhirnya Elisa Hadir dengan Mengenakan Gaun berwarna Biru Langit yang nampak Indah dengan Motif sederhana yang membuat Elisa nampak Cantik dengan Ramput nya yang Terurai panjang..

"Putri mu sangat Cantik."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ).

"Dia mirip dengan Ibunya."(Ucap Tersenyum Melihat Elisa).

Pangeran Edward Max yang terkejut dengan Penampila Elisa yang Anggun,hanya menatap Elisa dengan Tatapan Yang Membuat Elisa merasa Malu terhadap nya..

"Elisa..Kamu tampak Indah mengenakan Gaun itu,Kamu terlihat begitu Cantik,Benar begitukan Pangeran Max?."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Elisa dan Pangeran Edward Max).

"I-iya Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Gugup Saat Elisa menatap Dirinya).

"Terima kasih."(Ucap Elisa Sopan sambil Tersenyum Manis).

"Sebaiknya..kita Mulai jamuan Makan nya,Silakan.."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Semua Tamu termasuk Tamu Istimewa nya,Yaitu Elisa dan (Ayah Elisa)).

Sementara itu..Jauh dari Istana,Ibu Elisa(Sarah)di Sekap di dalam Ruangan yang Gelap tanpa adanya Cahaya.

"Lepaskan aku.."(Ucap Ibu Elisa Teriak).

Tiba-tiba Seseorang Masuk ke dalam Ruangan Sekapan itu..

"Si-siapa kau?Lepaskan aku!."(Ucap Ibu Elisa).

"Kau patut bersyukur Bahwa Putri mu Elisa berhasil Di Selamatkan Oleh Kaka ku."(Ucap Seseorang itu yang ternyata Adik dari Pangeran Edward Max).

"Siapa kau?!apa jangan-jangan kau adalah Orang yang di Ceritakan Anak ku."(Ucap Ibu Elisa Kaget saat melihat Orang itu yang ternyata Pernah di Tolong oleh Putrinya(Elisa)).

"Kenapa?apa kau Terkejut?!.,Oiyah,Putri mu Mengira Bahwa Aku adalah Max,tapi yang Sebenarnya Aku adalah Robbert,Anak yang di Asingkan Oleh Ayahnya Sendiri yang Seorang Raja Bodoh..."(Ucap Nya Angkuh sambil Mengatakan Kisah masa lalunya).

"Rupanya kau berbohong...!,Lepaskan aku.."(Ucap Ibu Elisa marah).

"Diamm..atau ku bunuh kau.."(Sentak Robbert sambil menampar Ibu Elisa dengan kencang).

Ibu Elisa pun terdiam tunduk dengan Luka Bibir yang berdarah

"Dengar,Maaf sudah membuat mu seperti ini,Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan Putrimu itu."(Ucap Robbert Mengelus kepala Ibu Elisa).

"Kenapa kau bembutuhkan Putriku?!Apa salah nya?!.."(Ucap Ibu Elisa kesal).

"Salahnya,Salahnya adalah putrimu terlalu Cantik,dan dia sangat Istimewa bagi ku."(Ucap Robbert di hadapan Muka Ibu Elisa).

"Ma-maksud mu?."(Ucap Ibu Elisa bertanya-tanya).

"Putri mu akan ku jadikan Istri ku,Dan kekuatan yang Dia punya akan menjadi milik ku."(Ucap Robbert sambil meninggalikan Ibu Elisa di ruangan itu).

"Tu-tunggu,apa maksud mu Kekuatan?!."(Tanya Ibu Elisa).

"Berhentilah bertanya,Putri mu akan segera menyelamatkan mu,dan itu akan menjadi kesempatan ku untuk mengambil segalanya dari putri kesayangan mu itu."(Ucap Robbert sambil Tersenyum kejam).

"Dasar Anak Keparat.. berhenti,Kau tidak bisa mengancamku seperti itu,Lepaskan aku..,kembalii kemari..,selama nya kau tak akan mendapatkan Putri ku,aku yakin itu."(Ucap Ibu Elisa marah sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Ikatan Rantai di tangan dan Kaki nya).

Robbertt yang menghiraukan dan acuh saja pada Perkataan Ibu Elisa pergi begitu saja..

Hari menjelang Malam..Pesta jamuan makan pun berakhir..

"Hmm..Hy,Ma-maksud ku,Ma-maaf."(Seru pangeran Edward Max menepuk pundak Elisa dari belakang).

"Ada apa?kenapa kau meminta maaf?!."(Tanya Elisa).

"Hm..Ti-tidak,ma-maksud ku,k-kau,Kau nampak Cantik saat memakai Gaun itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max memuju dengan Rasa Gugup).

Dengan pujian yang di lontarkan pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa,Sontak membuat Elisa merasa Malu dan Canggung saat bertatap muka dengan nya.

"Be-benarkah?Terima kasih."(Ucap Elisa dengan pipi yang Mulai memerah).

"Pipi mu..~."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max memegang Pipi Elisa yang memerah).

Elisa hanya menatap Tegang dengan Hati yang muali Berdebar kencang saat pangeran Edward Max memegang Pipinya dengan Lembut.

"Ah..Ma-maafkan aku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max melepaskan Tangannya dari Pipi Elisa).

"Ti-tidak apa,kalo begitu aku pergi ke kamar."(Ucap Elisa menaiki Tangga Istana dengan Rasa yang Takaruan).

"Baiklah,Silakan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tersenyum).

Mengingat kejadian itu Elisa mulai merasakan Bagaimana Rasanya Bahagia saat bertatap Muka dengan seorang Pria yang Baik dan juga Tampan,Elisa hanya bisa Mengingat Raut Wajahnya yang saat itu tengah memegang Pipinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat akan Pangeran Edward Max,ya ampunn.."(Ucap Elisa sambil Tersenyum Malu).

Tiba-tiba.

"Tuukk..tuukk..tuk."(Suara pintu di ketuk).

"Tunggu sebentar."(Ucap Elisa di dalam kamar).

Elisa sangat kaget saat membuka pintu,ternyata orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tersebut adalah Pangeran Edward Max.

"Hm..Maaf bila aku menggangu mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa).

"Ti-tidak pangeran,Ma-maksud ku Max."(Ucap Elisa gugup).

"Kau belum tidur?!."(Tanya Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tidak,Aku belum terbiasa tidur di tempat seperti ini,Apalagi ini adalah Istana."(Ucap Elisa sambil Tersenyum).

"Oh begitu ya,kalo begitu bagaimana bila Kau ikut dengan ku?!,Apa kau mau."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah,Tapi kita akan pergi kemana?!."(Tanya Elisa).

"Sudah,Ayo..,Kau pasti akan suka tempat nya.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menarik Tangan Elisa).

Pangeran Edward Max berlari menarik Elisa ke luar Istana,Dengan persaan yang Sulit untuk di Ungkapkan.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?."(Ucap Elisa sambil terus Berlari di belakang genggaman tangan Pangeran Edward Max).

"Pangerann..Kau mau kemana?."(Ucap Baginda Raja teriak di atas Menara istana).

"Maaf ayah,Aku tak bisa mendengar Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Berlari menarik Elisa).

"Tunggu,Kau mau membawa anak ku kemana Malam-Malam begini pangeran?."(Tanya di bawah istana).

Pangeran Edward Max pun berhenti berlari untuk Menjawab pertanyaan Dari Ayah Elisa.

"Maaf ,Aku hanya ingin mengajak Putri Tuan untuk Berkeliling."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada ).

"Max..Kau mendengar Pertanyaan ,tapi kau tak mendengar pertanyaan Dari Ayah mu ini."(Ucap Baginda Raja melihat Ke bawah Istana).

"Maaf ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Mulai berlari kembali).

"Max,Jaga Elisa,Bila Elisa kenapa-kenapa..Kau yang akan Ayah Salahkan dan ayah takakan Segan-segan untuk Menghukum mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah ayah,Aku berjanji."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Elisa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menatap Pangeran Edward Max.

"Berhenti Max..Aku lelah."(Ucap Elisa melepaskan genggaman Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kau tak apa-apa?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menghampiri dan Melihat Wajah Elisa yang sedang Membungkuk lelah).

"Aku lebih dulu."(Ucap Elisa Mendorong Pangeran Edward Max sambil Tertawa gembira).

"Beraninya Kau.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max mulai mengejar Elisa).

"Kejar aku bila kau Mampu."(Ucap Elisa dengan Raut Wajah yang Bahagia).

Tiba-tiba saat Elisa terus berlari,Elisa melihat kebelakang bahwa Pangeran Edward Max menghilang begitu saja,Elisa mulai panik dengan keadaan yang tengah sendiri itu.

"Pangeran Max,Kau dimana?,ayolah..ini tidak Lucu,Max..."(Ucap Elisa Melihat-lihat sekitar).

"Kau takut."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max yang sudah berada Di belakanh Elisa sambil Menutup Kedua Mata Elisa dengan Tangan nya).

"Max..Ini tidak lucu."(Ucap Elisa melihat Kebelakang lalu memeluk Pangeran Edward Max tanpa Pikir panjang).

"Maafkan aku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max membalas pelukan dari Elisa dengan rasa Nyaman).

"Oh,maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk~."(Ucap Elisa terpotong).

"Tak apa,Oiyah,aku hampir lupa dengan Apa yang akan aku Tunjukan Pada mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menggaruk-garuk kepalanya).

"Apa tempatnya masih Jauh."(Ucap Elisa menatap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Hmm..kelihatannya begitu,Seharusnya tadi aku membawa kuda."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max mulai menyesal).

"Tidak apa,Lagi pula Besok pagi aku masih ada disini,Jadi kita bisa lanjukan Besok pagi."(Ucap Elisa sambil Tersenyum manis).

Senyumanya yang Manis membuat Pangeran Edward Max mulai terpanah akan Kelembutan hatinya,dengan perasaan yang Muncul,Pangeran Edward Max memutuskan Agar Elisa tinggal lebih lama di Istana nya,hal ini agar Pangeran Edward Max bisa lebih Memperdalam Kisahnya Bersama Elisa selama di Istana ini.

"Elisa..?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ya."(Ucap Elisa).

"Hmm..Bukan Apa-apa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Gugup).

"Oiyah Max,Terima kasih."(Ucap Elisa menaiki tangga Istana).

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Untuk apa?."(Ucap Elisa).

"Untuk Segalanya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pergi begitu saja).

Elisa hanya tersenyum memandang Pangeran Edward Max.

"Elisa?!Kamu sudah pulang?!,Dimana Pangeran Max."(Ucap sang Ayah).

"Dia sudah~."(Ucap Elisa terpotong).

" ,Kemari.."(Seru Baginda Raja pada ).

"Sebaiknya kamu Tidur,Ayah masih ada Urusan."(Ucap pada Elisa).

"Baik ayah."(Ucap Elisa Pada Ayahnya,sambil menaiki tangga Istana).

"Maaf Baginda,Ada apa?!."(Tanya Hormat).

"Besok pagi akan ada Acara Resmi dari kerajaan Terorenia dan aku turut di Undang untuk Menghadiri acara tersebut,Jadi,selama besok aku Tidak ada,Tolong beritahukan pada Pangeran Edward Max untuk menggantikan ku selama aku Pergi,Dan kau sebagai Panglima Kerajaan harus memberitahukan Bagaimana Menjadi Raja Sementara."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ).

"Akan ku Usahakan Itu."(Ucap ).

"Tentu saja haruss..Pangeran Edward Max patut melaksanakan Tugas ini,Dan juga kau,Bila ada Kekacawan selama aku kembali,Aku tak akan Segan-segan untuk menghukum Mu dan Pangeran Edward Max."(Ucap Baginda Raja lalu pergi begitu saja).

"Ba-baik Baginda."(Ucap Menerima dengan Berat).

"Aahh..Aku sulit Tidur,Elisa..,Dia sedang apa ya.,Hm..kenapa aku jadi teringat Elisa?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri).

"Apa aku~..Ahh..Tidak-tidak, Ini sudah malam untuk menemui Elisa,Tapi~,Ya ampunn...EELIISSAA."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Bingung, Lalu berteriak di Dalam Kamarnya memanggil Elisa).

Pangeran Edward Max yang berteriak Memanggil Elisa, Sontak Membuat Para prajurit penjaga Pintu Kamar Pangeran bertanya-tanya.

"Pangeran..?Ada apa?."(Ucap Prajurit itu di depan Pintu kamar Pangeran Edward Max).

"Hm..Eh..Ti-tidak,Tidak ada."(Ucap Pengeran Edward Max Membukakan Pintu dengan Malu).

"Baik kalo begitu."(Ucap Prajurit melanjutkan Tugas menjaga nya).

"Yaa Ampunn..Apa yang aku lakukan, Aku memang Bodoh."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Menyenderkan Kepalanya ke Tempok Kamar dengan Raut Wajah Musam karena Malu).

"Rasanya tadi ada yang memanggil ku."(Ucap Elisa Melihat-lihat sekitar Lorong Istana dengan Mengintip melalui Pintu).

Elisa yang kemudian Acuh,Lalu berbaring merebahkan Dirinya di Atas Kasur Yang Empuk,Dan di saat Itu pula,Elisa mula teringat akan Ibunya yang selalu menemaninya Saat Hendak Tidur,Elisa mulai Menangis Tersedu-sedu mengingat Kecupan Yang selalu ibunya Beri padanya,Elisa terus menangis..Sampai Akhirnya~

"Elisa..Kau kenapa?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max yang ternyata sudah ada di Kamar Elisa).

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!."(Ucap Elisa mengusap Air matanya Lalu Berdiri).

"Ssttt..Diam.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max membekam Mulut Elisa sambil Menatap Mata Elisa).

"Lepaskan.."(Ucap Elisa Menarik Tangan Pangeran Edward Max dari Mulutnya).

"Maaf."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kenapa kau kemari?Ini sudah Malam,Bagaimana bila ada Orang yang tau Kalo kau Ada Di Kamar ku,Kau bisa di hukum Bila Ayah mu tau."(Ucap Elisa menegur Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah,Maaf-maaf,Aku hanya Sulit Tidur,Aku hanya ingin mencari Teman Untuk Mengobrol."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tapi kenapa Harus Aku?."(Tanya Elisa).

"Kaarena~..,Elisaa,Kau Habis menangis?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Panik).

"Ti-tidak,Aku hanya~."(Ucap Elisa terpotong).

"(Menarik Tangan Elisa ke Hadapanya),Jangan Berbohong!?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Max..Lepaskan,Kau ini kenapa.."(Ucap Elisa Memegang Tangan Pangeran Edward Max yang tengah Menggenggam tangannya).

"Ssttt..Kau bisa Diam tidak..Pelankan Suara muu..,Aku kan hanya Bertanya.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa).

"Ma-maaf."(Ucap Elisa mulai Berkaca-kaca).

"Elisa..Elisa.. Kumohon jangan Menangis, Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk Pelakan suara mu,Aku tidak Bermak~."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max terpotong).

"Max..aku Khawatir dengan Keadaan Ibu ku,Aku takut bila Ibu ku~."(Ucap Elisa Terpotong sambil Menangis).

Melihat Elisa yang Menangis,Tiba-tiba saja pangeran Edward Max memeluk Elisa dengan Eratnya.

"Ibu mu akan Baik-baik saja,Percayalah.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Sambil memeluk Elisa).

Elisa hanya terdiam Kaku saat Pangeran Edward Max memeluknya.

"Jangan Pernah Menghukum Diri mu sendiri dengan Apa yang Telah terjadi,Itu bukan Kesalahan Mu,Itu sudah menjadi Takdir KeHidupan,Elisaa..Dengar.. Aku akan berjanji pada mu Untuk Menyelamatkan Ibu mu itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max melepaskan Pelukannya lalu Memegang Kedua Pipi Elisa).

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh."(Tanya Elisa).

"Ya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Berjanjilah."(Ucap Elisa Menatap Pangeran Edward Max dengan Penuh Harap).

"Aku berjanji."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Menatap Elisa sambil Memegang Kedua Tangannya).

"Terima kasih Max..Oiyah Max,Sebelum Kau kemari,Apa kau Mendengar Suara Teriakan..?!."(Ucap Elisa menatap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ti-tidak,Memangnya kenapa?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berbohong,bahwa sanya yang berteriak adalah Dirinya).

"Tidak apa,hanya saja Suara nya terdengar Sedikir Aneh."(Ucap Elisa).

"Oh..benarkah?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menatap Tajam Elisa).

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu.."(Ucap Elisa pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Memangnya kenapa bila aku menatap mu seperti ini?!..,Apa kau Takut?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max mendekati Wajah Elisa).

"A-aku~, Aku hanya~..Ahh sudahlah,Keluar dari kamar ku.."(Ucap Elisa sambil Mendorong Pangeran Edward Max ke depan Pintu).

"Hyy..Jangan mendorong ku seperti itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berbalik secara Tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Elisa terjatuh bersaman dengan nya).

Dengan keadaan Elisa yang terjatuh tepat di pelukan Pangeran, Membuat Mereka Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"(Elisa menampar Pangeran Edward Max)."

"..Apa yang kau lakukan?!,kenapa kau menampar ku?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max merasa Heran).

"Kau sangat Lancang.."(Ucap Elisa dengan Muka yang Mulai memerah).

"Lancang?..Kenapa dengan Wajah mu..Wajah mu memerah,Kau Malu yaa dengan kejadian Tadi."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tersenyum).

"Apa?!Ti-tidak,Sudah pergi dari Kamar ku."(Ucap Elisa mendorong Ulang Pangeran Edward Max keluar Kamarnya).

"Baiklah,Sampai Jumpa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max di Luar kamar).

"Ya..ya..ya..Sudah sana."(Ucap Elisa di Belakang Pintu kamar yang tertutup).

"Mimpi kan aku ya.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berjalan di Lorong sambil Sesekali menoleh ke arah Kamar Elisa).

"Apaa?!..Tidak akann.."(Ucap Elisa merespon Teriakan dari Pangeran Edward Max).

Pangeran Edward Max hanya tertawa kecil melihat Tingkah Laku Elisa yang Lucu saat bertatap Wajah dengannya.

Pagi harinya,Dimana Pangeran Edward Max tidak bisa nenepati janji dimana di harus Mengajak Elisa ketempat yang pernah ia Ceritakan padanya..

"Tapi ,Kenapa ayah tak langsung memberitahukan Soal ini pada ku,Aku tak bisa menjadi Raja untuk Sementara,Aku belum paham."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada ).

"Kau harus melakukannya Pangeran,Aku akan membimbing mu."(Ucap ).

"Aahhmm..Baiklah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menghela Nafas).

"Ayah?ada apa?!."(Tanya Elisa menghampiri Ayahnya dan Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tidak ada Apa-apa,Bagaimana tidur mu semalam?!."(Tanya (Ayahnya)sambil Mengusap-ngusap Kepala Elisa).

"Hmm,Tidak Terlalu nyenyak."(Ucap Elisa Dengan Mata Menatap Pangeran).

"Kenapa?."(Ucap Ayahnya).

"Aku tidak terbiasa Tidur Sendiri tanpa Ibu di samping ku."(Ucap Elisa Berterus terang).

"Maafkan Ayah Nak."(Ucap Ayahnya).

"Ayah tidak salah,Seseorang Pernah Berkata Pada ku,Jangan pernah Menghukum Diri mu sendiri dengan Apa yang Telah terjadi,Itu bukan Kesalahan Mu,Itu sudah menjadi Takdir KeHidupan."(Ucap Elisa Menggunakan Perkataan yang pernah di Lontarkan Pangeran Edward Max saat Malam).

"Kau Tumbuh Begitu Cepat,Tapi ayah tak pernah menyadarinya,Ayah sangat Bangga pada mu."(Ucap Ayahnya Memeluk Elisa dengan Kasih sayang yang Lembut).

"Elisa,Maaf,Untuk Hari ini Ayah tak akan Mengajak mu untuk Berkeliling Melihat-lihat Kerajaan Selamunia,Masih ada Tugas yang harus Ayah Selesaikan Hari ini juga."(Ucap Ayahnya pada Elisa).

"Tidak Apa-apa Yah..Aku bisa berkeliling Melihat-lihat Kerajaan nya Sendiri."(Ucap Elisa tersenyum).

"Ayah menyayagi mu Elisa."(Ucap Ayahnya Mengecup Kening Elisa).

"Aku pun menyayagi Ayah."(Ucap Elisa).

"Baiklah Pangeran,Sebaiknya Kita selesaikan Tugas Kerajaan Sekarang."(Ucap (Ayah Elisa)Mengajak Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berjalan Mengikuti ).

Sementara itu,Elisa hanya Berjalan Sendiri Melihat-lihat Kerajaan tanpa di temani Siapapun,Walau Hanya Sendiri,Elisa tetap bisa merasakan Kebahagiaan dimana saat dia Melihat Sekumpulan Anak-anak yang Tengah bermain di Sekitar Kerajaan Selamunia, Elisa Tertawa dan Tersenyum melihat Tingkah Laku Anak-anak itu,Hingga dia memutuskan Untuk Ikut Bermain dengan Anak-anak tersebut.

Rupanya,Saat dimana Elisa Bermain Dengan Anak-anak itu,Tak di sangka dan Pangeran Edward Max Sedang Memberi Penjelasan Bagaimana Menjadi Seorang Raja yang Bijak sana,Pengeran yang Ternyata terfokus melihat Elisa Tiba-tiba di kagetkan Oleh yang Menyentaknya.

"Pangeran..Aku Mohon Fokuslah."(Ucap yang Melihat Gemas pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Oh..Ma-maaf,Baiklah,Lanjutkan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada dengan Mata yang masih Melirik Elisa).

"Hy..Kau Curang."(Ucap Elisa pada Salah satu Anak yang bermain dengan Nya).

"Aku tidak Curang."(Ucap Anak tersebut).

"Masih kecil,tapi kau sudah Bisa Berbohong yaa.."(Ucap Elisa Sambil Menggelitiki Anak Tersebut).

"Hah..Dia Menggemaskan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max yang rupanya Masih Memperhatikan Elisa).

"Siapa yang Menggemaskan?!."(Ucap Menguping sambil Sesekali Melihat Ke arah Elisa yang Sedang bermain dengan Beberapa Anak).

"Ah..Tuan..Ti-tidak,Maksud ku Anak-anak itu sangat Menggemaskan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Apa itu termasuk Dengan Putri ku,Apa Putri ku Seperti Anak-anak?!."(Tanya Pada Pangeran sambil Sesekali Melihat Elisa).

"Bukan begitu Tuan,Ma-Maksud ku~."(Ucap Pangeran terpotong).

"Tidak apa,Dia memang Menggemaskan,Walau pun Begitu dia adalah Anak yang Baik."(Ucap Memuji Anaknya sendiri(Elisa)).

"Begitu Rupanya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max memandang Elisa).

"Sudah,Sebaiknya Kita Lanjutkan Di Dalam Istana."(Ucap Tegas).

"Ba-baik."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Sementara itu Elisa tetap Asik dengan Anak-anak tersebut.

Setelah lama Bermain,Tiba-tiba Elisa mulai Merasakan Pusing yang amat Sakit.

"Tuan Putri kamu kenapa?."(Tanya salah satu anak Tesebut).

"(Elisa hanya merasakan Sakit di kepalanya yang tak karuan,Elisa pun jatuh Pingsan)."

"Tolong..Tolong kami.."(Teriak Sekumpula Anak-anak itu).

"Ada apa?."(Tanya Rakyat Selamunia).

"Putri ini tiba-tiba saja Pingsan,Dia pingsan karena Kepala nya yang Tiba-tiba sakit."(Ucap Anak tersebut Panik).

"Dia Putri Panglima Barny,Sebaiknya Kita Beritahukan ini."(Ucap Salah satu Rakya Selamunia).

"(Salah satu Rakyat Selamunia bergegas memberitahukan Kepada Panglima Barny)."

"Tuan..Tuan.."(Ucap Rakyat Selamunia).

"Lancang sekali kau Memasuki Istana."(Ucap ).

"Maafkan aku Tuan,Dia Memaksa menerobos masuk."(Ucap Prajutit Selamunia).

"Ada apa kau Kemari?!."(Ucap pada Rakyat Selamunia itu).

"Tuan..Putri Elisa Pingsan."(Ucap Rakyat itu).

"Apa?Elisa Pingsan?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Panik).

"Kenapa bisa?!."(Ucap sambil Di ikuti Pangeran Edward Max yang tengah Bergegas Menemui Elisa yang Pingsan).

"Saya tidak tau tuan..Tapi yang jelas,Seorang Anak yang saat itu tengah bermain dengan Putri Elisa berkata Bahwa Elisa Pingsan Karena Kepala nya seperti sedang merasakan Sakit."(Ucap Rakyat itu sambil Berjalan di belakang dan Pangeran Edward Max).

"Elisa kamu Tidak Apa-apakan Nak?!."(Ucap pada Elisa yang Sudah Sadar dari Pingsannya).

"Kau tidak Apa-apa?."(Tanya Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa).

"Aku tidak Apa-apa, Hanya saja~."(Ucap Elisa Lemas).

"Hanya apa?."(Ucap (Sang Ayah)).

"Ti-tidak."(Ucap Elisa menyembunyikan Sesuatu).

"Sebaiknya Kau beristirahat Elisa,Biar aku yang antar Ke Kamar mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Merangkul Elisa).

"Terima kasih."(Ucap Elisa).

"Terima kasih Karena Kalian sudah Memberitahukan Pada ku."(Ucap pada Rakyat Selamunia itu).

"Sama-sama Tuan,Ini sudah menjadi Kewajiban Rakyat Selamunia."(Ucap Rakyat itu sambil Tersenyum Hormat).

segera menyusul Elisa dan Pangeran ke Kamar Putrinya itu.

"Istirahatlah,Tapi apa kau Yakin Kau Baik-baik saja?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menatap Elisa yang Tengah Berbaring di Ranjangnya).

"Ya,Aku Baik-baik saja,Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke Kamar."(Ucap Elisa).

"Kau sudah Berterima kasih pada ku tadi,Kenapa kau berterima kasih lagi,Lagi pula Sudah sewajarnya aku Menolong,Itu Kewajiban ku Sebagai Pangeran,Tapi maaf aku tak Bisa menepati Janji ku untuk mengajak mu ke tempat yang aku bicarakan Semalam."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tidak apa-apa,Aku mengerti."(Ucap Elisa Tersenyum).

"Elisa,Kamu tidak Apa-apa?!."(Ucap duduk di samping Ranjang Elisa).

"Ayah,Aku sudah Bilang,aku tidak Apa-apa, Jangan Khawatir pada ku,Aku ini Putri Ayah yang Hebat,iyakan?!."(Ucap Elisa tersenyum).

"Ya,Benar."(Ucap Tersenyum melihat Putrinya itu sambil Mengelus kepalanya).

"Hmm..Kalo begitu,Aku akan Menunggu Di Bawah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada sambil melangkah Keluar kamar).

"Baiklah,Terima kasih pangeran."(Ucap ).

"Sama-sama Tuan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Pangeran Edward Max pun Meninggalkan Kamar Elisa,Namun Pangeran Edward Max merasa Curiga pada Elisa yanh seperti nya sedang Menyembunyikan Sesuatu.

"Apa yang dia Sembunyikan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max dalam Hati sambil Melangkah Menuruni Tangga Istana).

Tiba-tiba..

"Max.."(Ucap Seseorang Memanggil Pangeran Edward Max dengan Nama Panggilannya).

"Kau..?!sedang apa kau Di Sini?Bagaimana bisa Kau masuk Ke Istana?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Orang Itu).

"Kau tidak Perlu tau,Itu Adalah Trik ku."(Ucap Orang itu).

"Kau ini,Masih sama Seperti yang Dulu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Memeluk Orang itu).

"Hahaha..Tentu saja,Oiyah,Aku dengar-dengar ada Seorang Putri disini.. Dimana dia?Apa dia Cantik."(Ucap Orang itu).

"Apa yang kau Bicarakan?Jadi kau Kemari hanya untuk Melihat Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max merasa Cemburu).

"Oh..Jadi nama nya Elisa, Oiyah Max,Apa benar Dia Putrinya ?!."(Ucap Orang itu Cerewet sambil Merangkul Pangeran).

"Ya Benar,Memangnya Kenapa?,Kau ini selalu Ingin tau saja."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Haha,Tentu saja,Ngomong-ngomong Dia sedang apa?."(Ucap Orang itu).

"Sudahlah,Hentikan Itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max mulai Kesal).

"Kenapa?Kau Cemburu?."(Ucap Orang itu sambil Menyiku-nyiku Pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Will..apa kau bisa diam,Ini di dalam Istana,bila kau tidak Diam,Aku akan memanggil Prajurit Istana dan Menyuruh mereka agar membawa mu Keluar dari sini."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Orang itu yang ternyata Temannya).

"Wow..wow..wow..Tenang,Jangan Seperti itu,Baiklah,aku tak akan Banyak Bicara,aku akan Diam,Kau Puas..!."(Ucap Temannya Yang Bernama Allexander Willy).

"Itu bukan Apa-apa, aku masih belum Puas."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Hem..Terserah kau saja."(Ucap Allexander Willy).

"Pangeran Will.."(Ucap Menuruni Tangga Istana).

Rupanya Teman Pangeran Edward Max Adalah Seorang Pangeran juga di Kerajaan Terorenia.

" ,Senang bertemu Dengan mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Aku pun..Sedang apa pangeran Will di sini?,Bukankan Kerajaan Terorenia sedang mengadakan Rapat Penting dengan Kerajaan Lain,Termasuk kerajaan Selamunia yang di Undang juga!."(Ucap ).

"Benar,Tapi Rapat itu hanya Untuk Para Raja saja,Aku belum resmi menjadi Raja Terorenia."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Oiyah Tuan,Apa benar Putri tuann~."(Ucap Pangeran Will terpotong saat Mendengar Seruan Dari Pangeran Edward Max).

"Prajurittt.."(Seru Pangeran Edward Max sambil Melirik ke arah Pangeran Will).

"Tadi Pangeran mau Berbicara apa?."(Tanya pada Pangeran Will).

"Ti-tidak jadi tuan."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada sambil Melirik Pangeran Edward Max).

"Maaf ,Aku ada sedikit Urusan dengan Pangeran Will."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menarik Tangan Pangeran Will).

"Oh begitu ya,Baiklah silakan."(Ucap lalu pergi meninggalkan Mereka berdua).

"Aahh kau mengganggu saja."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Bila aku tak Melakukan Itu, Kau akan terus Bertanya dan bertanya,Itu membuang-buang Waktu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Aahh..Max,Kau sama sekali Tidak Asik."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Aahh..Will,Kau juga sama sekali tidak Asik."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max meniru Gaya Bicara Pangeran Will).

"Menyebalkan."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

Pangeran Edward Max dan Pangeran Allexander Willy sibuk Berbincang-bincang di Luar Istana,Sementara itu dengan Kondisi Elisa.

"Semua nya pasti ada Hubungannya dengan Kalung ini."(Ucap Elisa memegang Kalung yang Saat itu Di temukannya kembali).

"Putri Elisa."(Seru Seseorang Sambil Mengetuk Pintu Kamar Elisa).

"Masuk lah."(Ucap Elisa di dalam Kamar).

"Maaf Putri,Saya Hanya ingin mengantarkan Surat ini."(Ucap Yang ternyata Seorang Pelayan Kerajaan).

"Surat?Dari siapa?."(Ucap Elisa pada Pelayan itu).

"Saya tidak tau Putri,saat saya Ingin Menanyanya,Orang itu Lekas pergi begitu saja dengan Kudanya."(Ucap Pelayan itu).

"Baiklah kalo begitu,Terima kasih."(Ucap Elisa).

"Sama-sama Tuan Putri."(Ucap Pelayan itu meninggalkan Kamar Elisa).

"Hmm..Tuan Putrii,Aku kan bukan Putri Istana."(Ucap Elisa Tersenyum sambil Membuka Isi Surat Tersebut).

Tiba-tiba saja,Elisa sangat terkejut saat membaca Surat itu,Surat itu bertulisan sebuah Ancaman untuk dirinya yang harus menyerahkan Diri agar Ibunya Selamat,Surat itu Bertulisan..

#BILA KAU INGIN IBU MU SELAMAT,KAU HARUS MENYERAHKAN DIRI MU UNTUK GANTINYA,MAKA DARI ITU SAAT MALAM TIBA,DATANGLAH SENDIRI KE BUKIT HUTAN LARANGAN,TAPI BILA KAU MENGINGKARI JANJI MU DENGAN MEMBAWA PARA PRAJURIT DAN TERMASUK PANGERAN EDWARD MAX, MAKA AKU TAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MEMBUNUH IBU MU DI HADAPAN PARA PRAJURIT DAN JUGA PANGERAN EDWARD MAX TERMASUK KAU ELISA..!,WAKTU MU DI MULAI SAAT GERHANA BULAN#

Sontak dengan Hal itu,Elisa mulai merasa Bingung,apakah dia harus menyelamatkan ibunya dengan menukar dirinya..?!,Hampir Berjam-jam Elisa memikirkannya,Elisa mulai Terpengaruh Oleh Surat itu,Elisa Berpikir Bahwa Bila dia melakukan Itu,Maka Sang ibu akan selamat dan bisa Bertemu kembali Dengan Suaminya yang telah lama Hilang.

Tiba-tiba saja,Elisa Mendengar Selir suara yang sudah lama ia tak Dengar lagi..

"Elissaa~"Elissaa~,Ini akuuu~,Jangan lakukan itu Elisaa,jangan lakukan semua itu~."(Ucap Selir Misterius datang Kembali).

"Siapa kau sebenarnya..?!,Kenapa kau melarang ku untuk Menyelamatkan Ibu ku..!."(Ucap Elisa berputar Melihat-lihat sekitar kamarnya).

"Jangan Lakukan Itu Eliissaa~."(Ucap Selir itu).

"Hentikaaannn...!."(Jerit Elisa Melihat Liontin Kalung yang di Pegangnya lalu di Lemparnya ke Dinding Kamarnya).

Seketika Suara Selir itu Lenyap saat Elisa melempar Liontin Kalung itu sampai Terbelah menjadi beberapa Bagian.

"Elisaa?!Kau kenapa?Kau baik-baik saja?!."(Tanya Pangeran Edward Max yang ternyata Masuk begitu saja saat Mendengar Elisa Menjerit).

"Max..aku Takutt..."(Ucap Elisa sambil Memeluk Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tak apa,Tenang,Ada aku di sini,Kau tak perlu Takut,Aku akan selalu menjaga mu.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menatap Elisa di pelukannya).

"Eehhmm."(Eram Pangeran Will melihat ke arah Elisa dan Pangeran Edward Max yang kala itu tengah Berpelukan).

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Pangeran Will).

"Aku tidak mengikuti mu,Aku hanya ingin Melihat Keadaan Elisa,Katanya Dia Pingsan."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Hhmm..Alasan saja kau."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Nama mu Elisa kan?!Perkenalkan,Nama ku Pangeran Allexander Willy, Kau bisa memanggil ku Pangeran Will,aku adalah Sahabat Pangeran Edward Max."(Ucap Pangeran Will Mengulurkan Tangannya pada Elisa).

"Be-begitu ya,Benar aku Elisa."(Ucap Elisa).

"Sudah,jangan terlalu lama Bersalamannya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Melepaskan Uluran tangan Pangeran Will).

"Oiyah Elisa,sebaiknya Kita Bicarakan hal ini Berdua saja..di sini tidak akan Nyaman."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elisa sambil Melirik Pangeran Will).

"Kenapa kau Melirik ku,Memangnya aku ini Pengganggu apa.."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Max,Aku jangan bersikap itu,Tidak baik bila pangeran Mengacuhkan Sahabatnya sendirian."(Ucap Elisa pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau boleh ikut dengan Kami."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Nah,Begitu dong,Mungkin saja aku bisa menolong."(Ucap Pangeran Will menepuk Pundak Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ya..ya..ya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Terima kasih."(Ucap Elisa pada Pangeran Will).

"Sama-sama."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

Mereka pun Segera menuju Taman Istana untuk menyelesaikan Permasalahan yang akan di Bicarakan Oleh mereka sampai di Taman Istana,Pangeran Allexander Willy tak sengaja Melihat Elisa membawa Selembar Surat,Pangeran Allexander Willy pun Bertanya sambil Merebut surat itu dari tangan Elisa.

"Apa ini,Coba ku Lihat."(Ucap Pangeran Will merebut Surat itu dari Elisa dengan Cepat).

Setelah Pangeran Will membacanya,Ia sungguh Tak menyangka Bahwa Isi surat Itu adalah Sebuah Ancaman.

"(Pangeran Will menatap Pangeran Edward Max dengan kaget)."

"Kau kenapa?Coba ku Lihat."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max merebut Surat Itu).

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Elisa?!.."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Elisa sambil Menatap Serius).

"Elisaaa..Siapa yang Mengirim surat ini pada mu?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max memegang Surat itu di hadapan Elisa).

"Seorang Pelayan Istana,Dia memberikan Surat itu pada ku,dan saat ku tanya siapa yang Mengirimnya,ia menjawab Bahwa Dia tak melihat Wajah orang itu,Orang itu langsung pergi begitu saja,Tapi yang jelas aku sudah Tau siapa Orangnya.."(Ucap Elisa).

"Siapa?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Robbertt."(Ucap Elisa).

"Max..dia Adik mu,tapi kenapa?,Kenapa dia melakukan ini?!."(Tanya Pangeran Will pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Bantu aku,Tolong Periksa semua Istana bersama Para Prajurit,Aku Khawatir bila Adik ku ada di Istana ini..."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Pangeran Will).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Pangeran Will Bergegas Memeriksa Istana).

"Elisa,Aku Mohon,jangan kau Lakukan semua Kemauan Adik ku,Walau kau Melakukan nya,tetap saja dia akan membunuh Ibu mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max memegang Kedua Pundak Elisa).

Elisa yang mendengar itu,Mulai Menuruti Perkataan Pangeran Edward Max, Walaupun itu masih Membuatnya Ragu dalam Memutuskan.

"Baiklah."(Ucap Elisa).

"Terima kasih sudah Mengerti,Sebaiknya Kamu pergi Kekamar,Kunci Kamarmu dari dalam,Jangan Keluar bila aku Tak memerintah mu untuk Keluar,Apa kau Mengerti.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ya,Baiklah,aku mengerti."(Ucap Elisa).

"Aku akan Menemui Ayah mu,Ingat Pesan ku tadi."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Elisa Menatap Pangeran Edward Max yang tengah Berjalan Untuk Menemui ).

Tapi,Tiba-tiba saja,Seseorang yang Entah dari mana Datangnya Langsung Menepuk Pundak Elisa dengan Lembut.

"Elisa.."(Ucap Seseorang itu).

"Ahhh..Si-siapa kau,Dari mana Kau Tau Nama ku Elisa?!."(Ucap Elisa Kaget).

"Sebaiknya Kau Persiapkan Diri mu."(Ucap Seseorang itu dengan Nada Halus dan Lembut).

"Sepertinya aku Kenal dengan Suara nya itu."(Ucap Elisa dalam Hati sambil Menatap Orang itu).

"Apa Maksud mu?."(Ucap Elisa pada Orang itu).

"Kau Harus berhati-hati."(Ucap Orang Itu).

"Berhati-hati?! Maksud mu?!."(Ucap Elisa).

"Kau sudah menjadi Orang yang Terpilih,Dan Orang yang terpilih itu Harus menanggung Resiko yang Sangat Besar,Seperti Yang telah di Alami Oleh Ibu mu itu."(Ucap Orang itu pada Elisa).

"Apa yang Kau Katakan?Kenapa kau Bisa tau dengan Apa yang terjadi pada Ibu ku..,Siapa kau Sebenarnya,Apa jangan-jangan Kau~."(Ucap Elisa Mulai Ketakutan).

"Rasa Takut mu itu harus Di Hilangkan Elisa, Karena bila kau terus merasa Takut,Maka Hal yang ingin Kau Dapatkan akan Sulit untuk terpenuhi."(Ucap Orang itu).

Tiba-tiba saja..

"Elina."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max melihat Orang yang bersama Elisa).

"Elinaa..!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max teriak sambil Berlari Menghampiri Orang itu).

"Max.."(Ucap Orang Itu Dalam Hati Kaget).

"Elisa,Maafkan aku,Aku tak bisa lebih lama Di sini,Kita akan Bertemu lagi Nanti."(Ucap Orang itu Lalu Pergi begitu saja).

"Ta-tapi,Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?."(Ucap Elisa).

"Kau akan Tau Aku Ini siapa Elisa."(Ucap Orang itu sambil Tersenyum melanjutkan Larinya).

"Elinaa,Tunggu.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Terus berlari Mengejar Sampai-sampai Ia menghiraukan Elisa yang tengah berada di Hadapannya).

"Pa-pangeran..,Tu-tunggu~."(Ucap Elisa Menarik Tangan Pangeran Edward Max).

"Jangan Sekarang Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Melepaskan Raihan Tangan Elisa padanya,dan melanjutkan Larinya Untuk Mengejar Orang itu).

Elisa yang melihat Perlakuan Pangeran Edward Max padanya merasa Heran dan juga kecewa,Elisa pun Memutuskam Untuk Pergi Ke kamarnya dan Mengunci Rapat-rapat pintu kamarnya.

"Elisa..Apa kau Baik-baik saja?."(Ucap Pangeran Will yang ternyata Mengikuti Elisa).

"A-aku Baik-baik saja,Maafkan aku Pangeran Will, tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin Sendiri."(Ucap Elisa sambil Mengusap Air Matanya).

"Hm..Baiklah, Maaf bila aku Menggangu mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will Melangkah Menjauh dari Pintu Kamar sambil Tertunduk).

Dan Di saat Itu pula sebenarnya Pangeran Will ingin Memberitahukan Ke Pulangnya..namun saat Pangeran Will mendengar Perkataan Dari Elisa,Pangeran Will memutuskan Pergi begitu saja tanpa Memberitahukan Pada Elisa..

Entah apa yang Membuat Elisa Menangis Tersedu-sedu, yang jelas,di saat itu pula,Elisa tak Pernah Membukakan Pintu Kamarnya hingga Beberapa Hari..

Beberapa Hari pun Elisa lalui di Kamarnya yang Tak pernah Ia Buka dari Dalam..

"Hhaahh..Elisa mana ya..?Sudah Beberapa Hari aku tak Melihatnya.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Menghela Nafasnya).

"Pangeran Max,Apa kau Melihat Putri ku?!."(Ucap yang ternyata Sedang bersama Baginda Raja).

Sontak dengan Pertanyaan itu,membuat Pangeran Edward Max merasa Takut Mengingat akan Perjanjiaan nya Untuk Melindungi Elisa.

"A-aku~."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max terhenti).

"Baginda..Maaf bila Hamba Mengganggu,Tapi Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Terorenia sedang menunggu Anda di Depan Istana,Mereka bilang,Mereka Ingin Bertemu dengan Baginda."(Ucap Prajurit itu).

Sontak dengan Hal itu membuat Pangeran Edward Max merasa Lega karena dia tidak tau Harus menjawab apa tentang Elisa.

"Baiklah,Bilang Pada mereka,aku akan Kesana."(Ucap Baginda raja).

"Baik Baginda."(Ucap Prajurit itu bergegas).

" apa kau Bisa Ikut Menyambut Mereka bersama ku."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ).

"Tentu Baginda."(Ucap ).

"Pangeran.. Kau pun Harus Ikut Ke depan,Sahabat mu pasti Sedang Menunggu Di Luar sana."(Ucap Baginda Raja Menepuk Pundak Pangeran Edward Max).

"Hmm..Hehe..Te-tentu ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Gugup).

Mereka pun Bergegas Untuk Menyambut Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Terorenia begitu pun dengan Pangeran nya.

Sementara itu dengan Ke adaan Elisa yang terus-menerus di dalam Kamar membuat Dirinya Lemas tak berdaya,Mukanya pun Mulai Memucat,sampai-sampai dengan kelemasan Yang amat Memprihatinkan telah membuat Semua Badannya Tak bisa di Gerakan sehingga Ia hanya Bisa Berbaring dan terus berbaring di Ranjangnya tersebut.

"Pangeran.."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Giliran ada Ayah ku Kau Bersikap Sopan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Max.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Menoleh dengan Tatapan Tajam).

"Hmm..Ti-tidak Ayah,Tidak..aku hanya Bercanda saja."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Ayahnya).

"Sebaiknya Kalian Masuk,Tidak baik membiarkan Tamu di Luar Istana,Apa lagi Kalian adalah Bangsawan."(Ucap Baginda Raja sambil Merangkul Raja Terorenia).

"Hahaha..Kau tetap sama Seperti dulu Teman ku..Baiklah,Ku terima Tawaran mu."(Ucap Raja Terorenia sambil Menepuk Pundak Baginda Raja).

"Mari Ratu,Silakan Masuk."(Ucap ).

"Terima kasih."(Ucap Ratu Terorenia anggun).

"Dimana Elisa?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ssttt..Diam."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max membekap Mulut Pangeran Will).

"Apa Semuanya Baik?!."(Tanya Melihat Kearah Pangeran Edward Max dan Pangeran Will).

"Ahmm..Ya,Tentu,Benar kan Will."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menyeringis sambil melepaskan Bekapan tangannya dari Mulut Pangeran Will).

"I-iya."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

yang melihat Tingkah laku Pangeran Edward Max seperti itu, mulai menaruh Curiga.

"Sepertinya ada yang dia Sembunyikan."(Ucap Dalam hati sambil Menatap Pangeran Edward Max).

Pangeran Edward Max hanya bisa Menelan Ludah saat Menatap nya Seperti Itu.

"Ya sudah,Sebainya Kau Bawa Teman mu itu untuk beristirahat."(Ucap pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tuan akan Pergi kemana?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Aku akan Kekamar Putri ku,Mungkin dia Ada di kamarnya."(Ucap ).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Sementara itu saat sedang Menuju Ke kamar Elisa.

"Max,Sebenarnya ada apa?."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Elisa ku Hilang..!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max panik).

"Apa maksud mu Elisa ku..?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will Agak Musam).

"Ma-maksud ku Elisa,..Elisa Hilang."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kenapa bisa Begitu..?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will Mulai Panik).

"A-aku tidak tau,Yang jelas Aku Bisa Mati Bila Ayah ku tau Kalo Elisa Hilang."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kenapa Begitu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Kau ini Malah Membuat ku Tambah Pusing,Jelas-jelas saat itu Ayah ku Memberi tugas untuk ku agar aku Menjaga Elisa dengan Baik,Tentu saja itu Membuat ku Panik,Apa lagi Sekarang...Ohh Astaga Will..aku harus Berbuat apaaa..!.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max panjang Lebar).

"Tapi,Tunggu sebentar,Bukankah Hari itu kau Pernah Bilang pada Elisa Agar dia Tetap di kamar dan Menguncinya dari dalam."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Kapan?Apa aku Pernah bilang seperti itu..?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Lupa).

"Saat dimana Elisa mendapat Surat Terror itu,Kau sendiri yang Bilang padanya agar Tetap di Kamar dan Menguncinya dari Dalam,Lalu setelah itu Kau bilang jangan keluar Selagi aku tak Menyuruh mu Untuk Keluar...,Apa kau Sudah Ingat...!.."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Mengetuk-ngetuk Kepala Pangeran Edward Max dengan Tangan nya).

Pangeran Edward Max yang mendengar itu,sejenak Memikirkan hal Tersebut,sampai Akhirnya Pangeran Edward Max mulai sadar akan Hal yang bisa membuat Elisa Celaka akibat Ulahnya.

"Astaga...!...Elisaa...!.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Berlari ke arah Kamar Elisa).

"Max..Tunggu."(Ucap Pangeran Will menyusul Dari Belakang).

Saat Pangeran Edward Max Sampai menuju Ke kamar Elisa Bersama Pangeran Will..Tiba-tiba saja sudah Berada di Dalam Kamar Elisa dengan keadaan Mengangkat Elisa yang Tengah Pingsan dengan Muka Pucatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau Lakukan Terhadap Putri ku...!."(Sentak Memarahi Pangeran Edward Max).

Dengan Perkataan yang Amat Kencang,Sontak Membuat Kaget Baginda Raja yang Tengah Di Bawah bersama Para Tamu dari Kerajaan Terorenia,Sampai-sampai Baginda Raja memutuskan Untuk melihat apa yang sedang Terjadi.

"Apa yang Terjadi..,Elisaa..,Ada apa dengan Nya."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada ).

yang Mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya Bisa Menatap Ke Arah Pangeran Edward Max saja,Dengan Tatapan Yang Mengarah Pada Pangeran Edward Max, Membuat Baginda Raja tau siapa yang telah melakukan Ini.

"Max."(Sentak Baginda Raja Marah).

" ,Ku mohon Maafkan aku,Ini hanya Kesalah pahaman saja,Aku tak sengaja Menyuruhnya untuk Menunggu di Kamarnya,Aku melakukan ini karena aku Khawatir pada Elisa,Elisa Mendapat Surat Ancaman dari Robbert Adik ku,A-aku berniat untuk Melindungi Elisa,Aku tidak Berniat untuk Mencelakakan Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max mencoba menjelaskan).

"Lalu kenapa kau Tidak langsung berkata Pada Ayah atau Pada ,Mungkin ini tidak akan Terjadi."(Ucap Baginda Raja Tegas).

"Saat itu aku sudah Mencari untuk Memberitahunya,Tapi saat ku Cari-cari Tidak ada."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tapi bukan berarti itu Menjadi Alasan,Kau Masih punya Ayah,Kenapa kau tidak Beritahu ayah,Ayah sangat Kecewa pada mu Max..."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Maafkan Aku Ayah.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Menyesal).

"Minta maaf jangan Pada Ayah,Minta maaflah Pada dan Minta maaf juga pada Elisa saat dia Sadar."(Ucap Baginda Raja Tegas)

"I-iya Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Untuk Lebih lanjut..Max..Kau ikut dengan Ayah,Pangeran Allexander Willy apa Kau bisa Membantu untuk Membawa Elisa menuju Ruang Pengobatan Istana."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Pangeran Edward Max dan Pangeran Will).

"Baik Baginda."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Meraih Elisa dari Pangkuan ).

"Ti-tidak ayah,Biar aku saja yang mengantar Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max melihat Pangeran Will yang tengah Menggendong Elisa di Pelukannya).

"Apa yang kau Katakan?!,Kau masih Ada Urusan Dengan Ayah..,Sudah biarkan Pangeran Will yang melakukan Tugas ini,Selagi ayah Akan Menghukum Mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja sambil Menarik Tangan Pangeran Edward Max untuk Menuju ke ruangan Baginda raja).

"Ta-tapi Yah.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Sudah Cepat..!."(Ucap Baginda Raja terus Menarik Pangeran Edward Max).

Pangeran Will pun Hanya Merasa Senang Dengan apa yang Terjadi,Karena Hal ini pula Pangeran Will dapat Mengenal Lebih Jauh Tentang Elisa tanpa Ada nya Halangan Dari Pangeran Edward Max.

"Sebaiknya Kita Cepat,Aku sangat Khawatir pada Putri ku."(Ucap pada Pangeran Will).

"Baiklah Tuan."(Ucap Pangeran Will Berjalan sambil Menggendong Elisa menuju Ruang Pengobatan Istana).

"Ada apa Baginda Raja,Kenapa dengan Pangeran Edward Max.?."(Ucap Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Terorenia yang ternyata Masih Menunggu di Bawah).

"Maaf,Tunggu Sebentar,Aku harus mengurus yang Satu ini."(Ucap Baginda Raja sambil Menyeringis).

"O-oh,Baiklah,Silakan."(Ucap Ratu Kerajaan Terorenia).

Sementara Pangeran Edward Max di Bawa oleh Ayah nya Menuju ruangan nya,Pangeran Will terus-menerus menjaga Elisa sampai Dia tersadar dari Pingsannya.

"Elisaa,Syukurlah Kau Sadar."(Ucap Pangeran Will memegang Tangan Elisa).

"Apa yang terjadi,Dimana aku?."(Ucap Elisa Lemas Sambil Merasa Binggung).

"Ayah menemukan mu di Kamar saat kamu tengah Pingsan,Dan Pangeran Will yang membawa mu ke Ruang Pengobatan Istana."(Ucap SangAyah Mengelus Kepala Elisa).

"Begitu ya,Terima kasih Pangeran Will."(Ucap Elisa).

"Ah..itu bukan Apa-apa, Tidak perlu berterima kasih pada ku,Berterima kasihlah pada Ayah mu,Ayah mu yang terlebih dahulu Menemukan mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will Tersenyum).

"Terima kasih juga Pada mu Ayah."(Ucap Elisa tersenyum).

"Sebaiknya kamu Istirahat,Kondisi mu belum Pulih Semua."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Pangeran Will benar,Sebaiknya kamu Istirahat saja."(Ucap Ayahnya Elisa).

"Tapi,Dimana Max?!.."(Tanya Elisa).

"Sudah,Jangan Memikirkan Pangeran Max, Istirahat saja."(Ucap Ayahnya Sambil Meninggalkan Ruangan Pengobatan itu).

"Ayahmu benar Elisa,Sebaiknya Kau Istirahat aja,Tidak baik bila terus-menerus Memikirkan itu,Sebaiknya kamu Makan,Aku akan Menyuapi mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil menyodorkan Sendok yang berisi Sup Hangat).

Tiba-tiba saja Saat Pangeran Will memberikan Suapan Sup itu pada Elisa,Ternyata Pangeran Edward Max yang tengah berada di depan pintu Ruang Pengobatan istana tak sengaja melihat hal itu yang membuat nya Merasa Marah dan Meluapkan Emosinya pada Pangeran Will.

"Kau tak berhak untuk Menyuapi nya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Menumpahkan Sup yang berada di Tangan Pangeran Will).

"Apa-apaan ini."(Ucap Pangeran Will dengan Nada Tinggi).

"Jangan Ikut Campur Urusan ku dengan Nya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Pangeran Will sambil Menarik Elisa yang tengah Menyandar itu).

"Ini adalah Urusan ku Juga."(Ucap Pangeran Will menarik Elisa dari Pangeran Edward Max).

"Berani-beraninya Kau Lakukan Itu, Elisa,Kembali kemari."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Marah).

"Max,Jangan Memaksa dia untuk ikut dengan mu,Bila dia tidak mau,yasudah jangan Memaksa nya"(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Akan ku Hajar Kau Will..!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Mulai Mengepal Tangan nya yang hendak Di pukulkan nya pada Pangeran Will).

"Maxxx..!,Kau ini kenapa?Bila kau ingin memukul Will,Kau pukul saja aku."(Ucap Elisa).

"(Pangeran Edward Max hanya terdiam saat Elisa berkata seperti itu)."

"Sudah Elisa,Sebaiknya kita Pergi dari Sini,Biar ku Gendong Kamu."(Ucap Pangeran Will mulai Menggendong Elisa lalu pergi Meninggalkan Pangeran Edward Max).

"A-aku tak percaya ini."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Dalam Hati saat Pangeran Will mulai Berjalan Melalui nya Sambil Menggendong Elisa).

Elisa dan Pangeran Will pun Pergi begitu saja,Sementara itu Pangeran Edward Max Hanya Bisa meratapi Kesalahannya.

"Pangeran Will,Sebaiknya Kita Pulang."(Ucap Sang Ibu Ratu Pangeran Will).

"Elisa,Maaf aku tak bisa menemani mu lebih lama,Aku harap kamu mau menerima Gelang ini."(Ucap Pangeran Will Memberikan Gelang berwarna Perak yang Indah).

"Terima kasih Pangeran, Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."(Ucap Elisa tersenyum duduk di Kasur kamarnya).

"Will.."(Seru Sang ibu di Luar Pintu kamar).

"Baiklah Bu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Aku Akan kembali Nanti."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Elisa).

"Baiklah,Aku tunggu janji mu."(Ucap Elisa).

Di Esok hari.

"Panggil Pangeran Max,Suruh dia Menghadap pada ku."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Pengawalnya).

"Baik Baginda."(Ucap Pengawal itu).

Pengawal itu pun bergegas Menemui Pangeran Edward Max Untuk memberitahukan bahwa dirinya dipanggil oleh Baginda Raja.

"Ada apa Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max dengan Raut wajah Lesu).

"Apa seperti itu Nampang wajah Mu kepada Ayah,Lesu sekali kau ini."(Ucap Baginda Raja berdiri dari Kursi Tahta nya).

"Hmm maaf ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Hari ini hari dimana kau akan Di hukum,Tapi untung saja memberi hukuman yang Ringan atas Kelalayan mu Menjaga Elisa."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"A-apa?A-aku di hukum?Tapi,kapan memutuskan Hukuman itu?!,Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Membuang Wajah Lesunya dengan Wajah yang Kaget).

"Semalam,Ayah yang meminta untuk menghukum mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Kenapa ayah lakukan itu,Lagi pula itu bukan Kesalahan ku,Itu adalah Kesalahan sendiri,Kenapa harus Membuat perjanjian Bodoh itu tentang Menjaga Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Kesal karena Teringat Kejadian saat Pangeran Will menggendong Elisa).

"Diammmm..Mulut mu sekarang mulai Lancang,Kapan ayah mengajarkan mu berbicara seperti itu...Sudah Terima saja Hukuman ini,Bila kau tak menerima nya Maka Ayah sendiri yang akan Menghukum mu dengan Berat,Masih untuk Pemberian Hukuman mu tak di saksikan Oleh para Rakyat Selamunia,Bila itu terjadi, Muka Ayah mu ini akan di Taruh di mana?!..."(Ucap Baginda Raja Tegas).

"Taruh saja di Kursi Tahta mu itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Marah lalu Meninggalkan Baginda Raja yang belum selesai Bicara).

"Apa?Pangeran macam apa Kau ini...Maxx...Kembali kehadapan ku sekarang."(Ucap Baginda Raja Dengan Nada Tinggi).

"Maaf yah,Untuk kali ini aku tak akan mendengarkan Perkataan Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berjalan sambil Membelakangi Baginda Raja).

"Maxxxx...!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Marah).

yang ternyata Melihat dan mendengar Kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Baginda Raja yang tengah Marah pada Pangeran Edward Max itu.

"Baginda,Sudah,biarkan saja,Mungkin Pangeran sangat Terpukul karena Baru Kali ini Pangeran di Kenakan Hukuman dari ku,Seharusnya ini tak patut untuk di perbesarkan seperti ini,Ini bisa membuat Tali keluarga Istana Pecah hanya Gara-gara hal yang Sepele."(Ucap mencoba menenangkan Baginda Raja).

"Tapi tidak bisanya ia Membangkang Perintah ku seperti itu."(Ucap Baginda Raja yang merasa Heran atas perubahan Perilaku Pangeran Edward Max yang Turun Drastis).

"Pangeran anak yang Baik,Ia melakukan itu karena Ia tau Hukuman apa yang Pantas untuk Dirinya sendiri,Sudah saat nya Pangeran menentukan Jalan Hidupnya sendiri,Itu pun untuk Kebaikan nya Nanti,Lagi pula Ini kesalahan ku,Seharusnya aku tak patut untuk Menuntut Pangeran menjaga Putri ku Elisa."(Ucap ).

"Apa kau Mendengar percakapan tadi."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Maaf bila aku Lancang Baginda."(Ucap Menundukan kepalanya).

"Tidak apa,Aku minta maaf atas Perkataan yang di Lontarkan Putra ku tadi."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Tidak apa-apa Baginda."(Ucap ).

Sementara itu,Elisa kembali teringat Sang Ibu yang masih menjadi Tawanan Robbert.

"Ibu..aku merindukan ibu."(Ucap Elisa dengan Isakan Tangis).

"E-elisa.."(Ucap Seseorang di belakang Pintu kamar Elisa).

"S-siap?."(Ucap Elisa mengusap air matanya).

"A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf Pada mu,A-aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti mu."(Ucap Seseorang itu yang rupanya Pangeran Edward Max).

Elisa yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam tak menjawab seruan dari Pangeran Edward Max.

"Elisa..Aku mohon pada mu,Maafkanlah aku,Aku akui aku ini memang Bodoh dan juga Keras kepala,Aku memang salah,Seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti itu pada mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Menyesal).

"Bukan hanya pada ku,Tapi juga pada Teman mu."(Ucap Elisa di dalam kamar).

"Hmm..baiklah,Aku akan minta maaf."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tertunduk lalu melangkah Mundur dan pergi).

Elisa yang mendengar suara Langkah kaki yang menjauh,seketika langsung membukakan Pintu kamar nya dan Menarik tangan Pangeran Edward Max.

"Tunggu..,S-siapa Elina?."(Ucap Elisa mulai tertuju pada kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan Wanita yang di Panggil Elina oleh Pangeran Edward Max).

"(Pangeran Edward Max hanya terdiam menatap Gugup Elisa)."

"Max..Ayah minta maaf Pada mu,Ayah sudah bersikap Kasar hari~."(Ucap Baginda Raja terhenti saat melihat Elisa).

"Elisa..Kamu Baik-baik saja,Bagaimana kondisi mu sekarang?."(Ucap Baginda Raja beralih kepada Elisa).

"Salam Baginda,Saya Baik-baik saja."(Ucap Elisa sambil Menunduk dan mengangkat sedikit Gaun nya ke atas).

"Syukurlah kalo begitu."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Elisa).

"Apa ayah mengganggu percakapan Kalian?."(Ucap Baginda Raja menatap Pangeran Edward Max dan Elisa).

"Tidak ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Max..ayah hanya ingin minta maaf,hari ini ayah sudah membuat mu Kesal dan marah,dan ayah minta maaf bila ayah terlalu kasar padamu."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf pada mu ayah,Aku sudah membuat mu merasa terhina atas perkataan ku tadi."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tidak apa Nak."(Ucap Baginda Raja Memeluk pangeran Edward Max sambil Mengusap Kepalanya).

"Hhm..ayah.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ada apa Nak?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Apa ayah bisa melepaskan pelukannya,Aku merasa malu di hadapan Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berbisik).

"Ahh..Ma-maaf,Silakan lanjutkan Pembicaraan kalian."(Ucap Baginda Raja melepaskan Pelukannya dari Pangeran Edward Max lalu pergi).

"Kenapa kau harus Malu saat Ayah mu memeluk mu?."(Ucap Elisa bertanya).

"K-kau mendengarnya?!."(Tanya Pangeran Edward Max malu).

"Tidak,aku hanya menebak saja."(Ucap Elisa).

"O-oh,Ku kira kau mendengarnya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kau membicarakan ku..!."(Ucap Elisa).

"Te-tentu saja Ti-tidak,Mana mungkin aku membicarakan mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pergi secara Tergesa-gesa).

"Kau mau kemana Max...Kau belum menjawab Pertanyaan ku tadi?!."(Ucap Elisa menarik Pangeran Edward Max).

"Pertanyaan Apa?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Elina?Siapa Dia?Bagaimana kau tau dia Elina?."(Ucap Elisa).

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu,Apa kau Cemburu?,Sudah,aku harus pergi."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kau mau pergi kemana!?."(Tanya Elisa sambil menarik Tangan Pangeran Edward Max lagi).

"Menemui Will,Aku ingin Minta maaf Pada nya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Aku ikut dengan mu."(Ucap Elisa).

"Tidak."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kenapa?."(Ucap Elisa).

"Karena aku tak ingin kau menjadi Milik nya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Membelakangi Elisa).

Elisa yang mendengar itu,Langsung melepaskan Pegangan nya dari tangan Pangeran Edward Max.

Dengan rasa yang Berdepar,Elisa berbalik dan berlari pergi masuk ke Kamarnya kembali sambil Menutup Pintu dengan Keras.

"A-apa yang dia Katakan?Dan apa yang terjadi pada ku,Jantungku~."(Ucap Elisa dalam Hati menyandar di pintu sambil Memegang jantungnya yang berdegup Kencang).

Pangeran yang Berbalik mengarahkan pandangan nya ke Pintu Elisa,lalu berjalan ke arah Pintu kamar Elisa dan Tangan nya pun meraih Pintu sambil Berkata..

"Aku Mencintai mu Elisa,Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max di Belakang Pintu kamar Elisa).

Elisa yang Kaget mendengar itu,Langsung berbalik menatap Pintu kamarnya dari Dalam.

Elisa pun memberanikan dirinya untuk Memegang Pintu dan Mendekatkan Telinganya ke Pintu kamarnya.

"Aku akan lakukan apa pun untuk Mendapatkan mu Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Elisa hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang Begitu tak percaya atas perkataan Pangeran Edward Max pada nya.

"Aku tau kau mendengarkan ku,dan Sekarang Kau berdiri di Balik pintu kamar mu,Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau Di takdirkan hanya untuk Ku,Dan apa yang sedang kau Rasakan sekarang,aku tau itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Elisa kini semakin Berdebar kencang,Bahwa sanya yang di katakan Pangeran Edward Max benar,Ia sedang berdiri tepat di balik pintu kamarnya dan merasakan Rasa Hati yang mulai tak ,Elisa mulai merasa Ragu akan Perkataan bahwa dirinya di takdirkan untuk nya.

"Apa benar itu?!.."(Ucap Elisa dalam Hati Ragu).

"Aku tak peduli kau Mau memaafkan ku Atau tidak,Yang jelas aku selalu Menyayagimu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max melepaskan Tangannya dari Pintu kamar Elisa,Lalu berjalan Pergi).

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Elisa Mulai Menangis Tersedu-sedu saat Pangeran Edward Max berkata seperti itu pada nya.

"Maxx.."(Ucap Elisa pelan di sertai dengan Tangisan air matanya).

"Pangeran..kau mau kemana?."(Tanya yang bertemu di Gerbang Istana).

"Hanya ada Urusan sebentar,Tolong beritahukan Ayah,Kalo aku pergi menemui Pangeran Will,jadi dia tak perlu Khawatir."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Menaiki Kudanya).

"Baiklah Pangeran."(Ucap ).

" ,Tunggu.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menghentikan Jalan ).

"Ya,ada apa pangeran?!."(Ucap ).

"Aku hanya ingin Minta Maaf."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Minta maaf untuk apa Pangeran? Seharus nya aku yang Meminta maaf pada mu,Karena aku sudah Membuat perjanjian Bodoh yang membuat Pangeran Merasa Susah,Aku Minta maaf Pangeran."(Ucap ).

"Apa Mendengar semua pembicaraan ku dengan Ayah?!..Demi apapun itu,aku Tidak bersungguh-sungguh untuk Mengatakan itu,Entah kenapa Mulut ku Selalu ingin berbicara yang Aneh-aneh saja."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max dalam Hati sambil Memegang Mulutnya).

"Pangeran..? Pangeran kenapa?Apa Pangeran Baik-baik saja?."(Tanya Bingung).

"Hah..I-iya,Saya Baik-baik saja."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tersenyum lalu pergi).

Pangeran Edward Max pun Pergi ke Kerajaan Terorenia untuk menemui Pangeran Will(Temannya).

Sementara itu..

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ini,Akan ku bawa Putri mu sekarang untuk ku."(Ucap Robbert pada Ibu Elisa yang masih di Sekap).

Ibu Elisa hanya bisa Memberonta karena kaki dan kedua tangan nya di Ikat,dan Mulut nya di Bekam Kain.

Robbert pun pergi untuk Menculik Elisa di Kerajaan Selamunia.

"Pangeran,ada Pangeran Edward Max di Di Depan Istana,Katanya dia ingin Bertemu dengan mu."(Ucap salah satu Prajurit istana Terorenia).

"Sedang apa dia Di sini?!,Baiklah,Suruh dia Masuk."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Baik Pangeran."(Ucap Prajurit itu bergegas kembali ke depan istana).

Di depan Istana..

"Pangeran,Anda di suruh masuk oleh Pangeran Will,Silakan.."(Ucap Parjurit itu pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Terima kasih."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

Pangeran Edward Max pun bergegas masuk ke dalam istana Terorenia untuk bertemu Pangeran Will.

"Ada apa kau kemari?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Pangeran Edward Max).

Pangeran Edward Max yang Malu Untuk Mengatakan Maaf,Lantas hanya bisa Terdiam dan Mengalihkan Pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau diam?."(Tanya Pangeran Will yang Heran).

"Apa?Ti-tidak,aku tidak diam,aku kemari hanya Ingin~."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max dengan Nada Akhir yang Panjang).

"Yaa?.."(Ucap Pangeran Will serius dengan kedua Halisnya mengangkat ke atas).

"(Terdiam),Kau ini kenapa?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Menatap sinis Wajah Pangeran Will).

"Apa?Kenapa apanya?!.."(Tanya Pangeran Will yang mulai Berbelit-belit).

"Sudahlah,Itu tak penting,Aku kesini hanya ingin Menemui mu saja."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max dengan Tenangnya).

"I-itu saja?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Tentu,Kenapa?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ku kira dia ingin Minta Maaf pada ku,Menyenalkan sekali."(Ucap Pangeran Will dalam Hati Kesal).

Tiba-tiba..

Para Prajurit Terorenia berhamburan di Depan Istana.

"Ada apa ini?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Prajurit yang tengah Bergegas menuju Istana Depan).

"Maaf Pangeran,Saya belum tau jelas kenapa Para Prajurit di perintahkan Oleh Baginda Raja untuk berkumpul di Depan istana,tapi yang jelas,Saya tau dari Perjurit yang lain Bahwa salah satu Putri istana Telah di Culit Oleh~."(Ucap Prajurit itu terhenti saat melihat Pangeran Edward Max sedang bersama Pangeran Will).

"Ada apa?Siapa?Oleh siapa?."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Hmm..O-oleh,A-adik dari Pangeran E-edward Max."(Ucap Parjurit itu terbata-bata karena Takut akan Pangeran Edward Max yang sedang berada di Hadapan nya).

"I-itu Elisaaa..Elisa pasti di Culik Oleh Adik ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Panik).

"Sebaiknya kita Cari tahu dulu kebenarannya,Mungkin Itu bukan Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Will mencoba menenangkan Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tidak,Itu pasti Elisa..!."(Sentak Pangeran Edward Max pada Will).

Pangeran Will hanya terdiam dan Menunduk saat Pangeran Edward Max membentaknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku Will,Aku tak bermaksud untuk~."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max terhenti).

"Pergi..!,Aku bilang pergi,Kau bukan Teman ku lagi Max."(Ucap Pangeran Will Sangat Marah pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tapi,Will~."(Ucap Pelan Pangeran Edward Max).

"Aku bilang Pergiii..!."(Ucap Pangeran Will Keras).

"(Mengepal Kedua Tangannya),Baik,Aku akan pergi,Aku tidak butuh Bantuan mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Melangkah Pergi dari Istana).

"Will,Ada apa ini,Kenapa kau Bertengkar dengan Pangeran Edward Max."(Ucap Sang ibu yang ternyata Sudah Berdiri di belakang Pangeran Will).

"Lebih baik Ibu tanya Pada Max."(Ucap Pangeran Will Pergi begitu saja saat Sang ibu masih Berada di Hadapannya).

Urungan Niat yang saat itu akan Membantu Kerajaan Selamunia, Terhenti karena Perselisihan dan pertengkaran antara Dua pihak itu,yakni Pangeran Edward Max dan Juga Pangeran Allexander Willy

"Kenapa Para Prajurit Terorenia tidak juga Datang..?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil Menunggu di Gerbang Istana).

Tiba-tiba saja SeEkor Burung,Terbang Menghampiri Baginda Raja Selamunia.

"Sepucuk surat."(Ucap Baginda Raja Mengambil Surat itu dari Kaki Burung Elang).

"YANG TERHORMAT,RAJA DARI KERAJAAN SELAMUNIA..MAAF ATAS PERILAKU KAMU,TAPI KAMI TAK SANGGUP UNTUK MEMBANTU KERAJAAN MU,BAHWA SANYA DARI PANGERAN EDWARD MAX TAK MENGIJINKAN KAMI UNTUK MEMBANTU,DAN PULA ATAS KETIDAK SOPANAN TERHADAP PUTRA KAMI PANGERAN ALLEXANDER WILLY,MAKA DARI ITU KAMI MENOLAK UNTUK MEMBANTU KERAJAAN ANDA..SALAM,RAJA TERORENIA."(Isi dari Surat Itu).

Baginda Raja yang sudah membacanya Merasa Sangat Marah dan Kecewa atas Perilaku Pangeran Edward Max.

"Maxxxx...!.."(Teriak Baginda Raja Amat Marah).

Sementara itu..

"Di-dimana aku..,Aww,Ke-kepala ku."(Ucap Elisa terbangun dari Pinsan sambil Memegang Kepalanya yang terasa Sakit).

"Rupanya kau Sudah Bagun."(Ucap Pria yang berada di Ujung Ruangan yang Gelap).

"Si-siap kau?."(Ucap Elisa Memaksa kan diri untuk Berdiri).

"(Melangkah kedepan),Kau masih Ingat aku?!.."(Ucap Pria itu yang ternyata Robbert).

"K-kau.."(Ucap Elisa kaget).

"Kau terkejut.."(Ucap Robbert).

"Dimana ibuku."(Sentak Elisa).

"(Membukakan Pintu yang mengarah ke Penjara Ibu Elisa),Lihatlah."(Ucap Robbert sambil Menunjukan Ruang Penjara Ibu Elisa).

"I-ibu...!"(Ucap Elisa berteriak sambil Berlari kearah Ibunya yang di penjara itu).

"Tolong lepaskan Ibu ku,Ku mohon Robbert."(Ucap Elisa Memohon pada Robbert).

"Rupanya kau sudah tau Nama ku,Kedengarannya aku Lebih Populer di banding Kaka ku itu,Dengar Elisa,Itu tak semudah yang kau Kira,Aku akan lepaskan Ibu mu,Asal kau mau Tinggal Bersama ku,Di Istana ku ini."(Ucap Robbert pada Elisa sambil Memegang kedua pundak Elisa dari Belakang).

"Tidak..!."(Ucap Elisa dengan nada Tinggi sambil Berdiri).

"Oh..begitu rupanya,Tapi ingat,Jangan harap kau Bisa Bebas bersama Ibu mu."(Ucap Robbert Emosi lalu Pergi meninggalkan Elisa di Lorong Penjara).

Elisa hanya bisa menangis tertunduk jatuh ketanah,Sambil Melepaskan Ikatan Kain yang membekam Mulut ibunya itu dari Balik Sel-sel Juruji penjara.

"Ibu,Maafkan aku bu."(Ucap Elisa Menangis sambil Memeluk ibunya dari balik Penjara).

"Tidak apa,Sudah jangan Menangis."(Ucap Ibunya sambil Mengusap Air mata Elisa).

Tak lama saat Elisa berhenti Menangis,Sang ibu pun Mengusap Kepalanya sambil Sesekali Menyanyikan Lagu,Lagu Yang selalu membuat Elisa meras Tenang,Dengan Usapan Kasih sayang dari Sang ibu dan Nyanyian lagu yang membuat Elisa Tenang,Membuat Elisa Mengantuk,dan terTidur di sandaran Ibunya yang berada di Balik Jeruji Besi itu.

"Max..Apa yang telah kau Lakukan?!.."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada Pangeran Edward Max yang Baru saja Kembali ke Istananya).

"Maksud ayah?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max bingung).

"Kau bertingkah Seolah-olah tidak tau,Tapi apa ini?!..,Kau telah Memecah Belah Tali persahabatan antara Kerajaan kita dan juga Kerajaan Terorenia!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Sambil Melemparkan Surat itu pada wajah Pangeran Edward Max).

"A-apa?Maksud ayah apa?,Aku tak mengerti"(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Heran sambil Memegang Surat yang di Lemparkan Ayahnya itu).

"Lebih baik Kau Baca isi Surat itu,Sudah sepantasnya ayah tak menganggap mu Sebagai Anak,Ayah sangat Kecewa pada mu Max."(Ucap Baginda Raja pergi meninggalkan Pangeran Edward Max sambil Meneteskan Air mata Kekecewaan terhadap Anaknya itu).

"Baginda Raja.."(Ucap mencoba menenangkan Baginda Raja).

"Siapkan Pasukan,Kita akan Menyelamatkan Putri mu dan Juga Istri mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja menepuk Pundak ).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Menerima perintah dengan Sangat Gelisah karena melihat Ke adaan Baginda Raja yang Amat Kacau karena Ulah Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ayah..aku mohon Maafkan aku,aku tak bermaksud untuk memperburuk keadaan."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max bersujud memohon pada Baginda Raja).

"(Menatap ke depan tanpa melihat Anaknya yang sedang bersujud di bawah kakinya),Ayah harap kamu bisa menerima ini."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Hukumlah aku,aku akan menerimanya ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward max memohon).

"Sebaiknya kau Tinggal di Istana."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Ta-tapi ayah,Bagaimana dengan Pencarian Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ayah bisa melakukan itu semua bersama Prajurit dan juga ."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Ayah,Tapi aku Mencintai Elisa,aku harus ikut dalam pencarian ini."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tidak,Bila kau ikut,Elisa akan sangat Benci pada mu,dan ayah akan sangat Di permalukan di Luar sana."(Ucap Baginda Raja lalu Melangkah Pergi bersama yang tengah menunggu nya di Depan Istana).

"Ti-tidak ayah,aku mohon,Aku Rela Ayah menghukum Mati aku,tapi untuk kali ini,Izinkan aku untuk Membantu,Aku sangat Mencintai Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil memegang Tangan Ayahnya yang terus Berjalan).

"(Baginda Raja memberi Isyarat pada Prajuritnya agar Menahan Pangeran Edward Max agar Tak Ikut dalam Percarian ini)."

"Ayah..Ayahh..Aku mohon..,Tolong perintahkan Mereka untuk Melepaskan ku,Aku berjanji ayah,aku tak akan melakukan hal yang Bodoh lagi ayah,Aayaahhh..Ayaahhhhhh..."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max teriak sambil Meneteskan Air mata).

"Kurung dia,Jangan Biarkan Dia bertemu siapa pun."(Ucap Baginda Raja Memberi Perintah pada Prajurit yang tengah memegang Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baginda,Tapi~."(Ucap Merasa Kasihan pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Sebaiknya Kita Bergerak Cepat."(Ucap Baginda Raja menetap ).

"Ba-baik."(Ucap ).

"Ayaahhhh..Aaayahh,aku mohonnn,Aku Sangat Mencintai Elisa,Dan aku sangat Menyayagi Elisaa,Aayaahh..aku mohon dengarkanlah akuuu,Aaayyaahhhhh..!"(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Menangis Berteriak sambil Di Seret para Prajurit Kerajaannya untuk di Kurung).

"Bersiaappppp..!."(Ucap Teriak pada Prajurit).

"Ayyaahhh..Ku Mohonn.."(Teriak Pangeran Edward Max sambil Berlutut karena Lemas).

Sementara itu..

"Will..,Kamu baik-baik sajakan Nak?."(Ucap Ibunya khawatir).

"Tidak apa bu,Aku baik-baik saja."(Ucap Pangeran Will pergi begitu saja).

"Kenapa dengan nya?."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Aku tidak tau,tapi kemungkinan,dia masih memikirkan tentang Pertengkarannya dengan Pangeran Edward Max."(Ucap Ratu Terorenia).

"Itu ya..,Aku sudah Membatalkan Uluran bantuan Kita pada Pihak Kerajaan Selamunia."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"(Pangeran will terdiam)."

"Kita memang sepatutnya harus seperti itu,Pangeran Edward Max sudah membuat Semuanya menjadi Musam,Dia tak patut untuk menjadi Penerus Kerajaan nya sendiri."(Ucap Ratu Terorenia).

"Tu-tunggu,Ayah bilang,Ayah Membatalkan Untuk Membantu Kerajaan Selamunia, Kenapa begitu?,Seharusnya ayah tak melakukan itu."(Ucap Pangeran Will Marah).

"Memangnya kenapa Nak,Pangeran Edward Max sudah Membuat mu Kesal,dan dia juga sudah bertindak tidak sopan pada kerajaan Kita."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Bukan,Begitu..,Aahh,Ayah tak mengerti..Itu semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja,Pangeran Edward Max melakukan itu karena dia Mencintai Putri Elisa,Dia mengira bahwa aku akan Merebut Cintanya."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Siapkan Prajurit,Kita akan Menyusul para Prajurit Selamunia."(Ucap Pangeran Will memberi perintah pada Panglima nya).

"Tunggu Will,Apa yang kamu lakukan."(Ucap Ratu Terorenia).

"Ibu pernah mengajarkan ku untuk Tidak mempunyai dendam,dan ibu juga mengajarkan ku untuk Menepati Janji,Dan janji itu lah yang pernah aku Sampaikan Pada Putri Elisa,Bahwa aku akan menemuinya lagi,Dan ini waktunya."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Siapkan Dua kuda untuk Ku dan juga Putra ku ini,Kita siap Membantu Kerajaan Selamunia."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia pada Panglima nya).

"Ayah,Terima kasih."(Ucap Pangeran Will tersenyum).

"Seharusnya ayah yang berterima kasih kepada mu,dan Juga Istri tercintaku karena sudah mengajarkan Anak ku menjadi Kesatria yang bijak sana."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia sambil Memeluk Istri dan anaknya itu).

"Tapi ayah,Sebaiknya ayah pergi lebih dulu,aku akan menyusul."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Tapi,Kau mau kemana?."(Tanya Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Hanya ada urusan sebentar."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Berlari menuju gerbang Istana).

"Lihatlah,Dia akan tumbuh menjadi Raja yang Sangat di gesegani para Gadis,Seperti Ayahnya ini."(Ucap Baginda Raja memuji dirinya sendiri).

"Semoga saja."(Ucap Ratu Terorenia sambil Tersenyum bangga).

Sementara itu,Ternyata Pangeran Will pergi menuju Kerajaan Selamunia.

"Lebih cepat,Hhyyyaatt-hyyatt."(Ucap Pangeran Will Pada kuda Tunggangannya).

Sesampainya di Kerajaan Selamunia.

"Aku ingin bertemu Pangeran Edward Max."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Prajurit penjaga,sambil menerobos masuk).

"Tidak,Anda tidak di perbolehkan Masuk."(Ucap Prajurit itu menghalang masuk menggunakan Tombak).

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Ini Perintah,Baginda Raja telah mengurung Pangeran Edward Max, dan ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk menemui siapapun."(Ucap Prajurit itu).

"Tapi aku Teman nya,aku sahabatnya,Dan aku adalah Pangeran dari kerajaan Terorenia."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Maaf Pangeran, tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajiban ku untuk melaksanakan Perintah dari Baginda Raja, Ini Perintah."(Ucap Prajurit itu tetap tak mengijinkan Pangeran Will masuk Untuk Menemui Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tapi kenapa Pangeran Edward Max di kurung,apa salahnya."(Tanya Pangeran Will).

"Pangeran Edward Max di kurung,karena Pangeran telah memecah belah persahabatan antara Kerajaan Terorenia dan kerajaan nya sendiri."(Ucap Prajurit itu).

"Ke-kerajaan ku?!,Apa benar itu?,Tapi tak ada Pemecah belahan,Itu hanya Sebuah Kesalahan saja,Itu semua Keliru,Aku perintahkan Kau untuk Melepaskan Pangeran Edward Max, Ia tak bersalah."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Maaf Pangeran,tapi aku hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Baginda Raja Selamunia saja."(Ucap Prajurit itu tetap Hormat dengan pekerjaannya di Kerajaan Selamunia, Yakni sebagai Prajurit setia).

Tiba-tiba..

"Tugas mu sudah sangat Bagus,Kau begitu setia pada Raja mu,dan kau layak Untuk Mendapatkan Imbalan."(Ucap Seorang Gadis yang meleparkan Beberapa Keping Emas Pada Prajurit itu).

Pangeran Will pun Kager akan Hadirnya Gadis yang sudah lama Menghilang dari Kehidupan Pangeran Edward Max.

"E-elinaa..."(Ucap Pangeran Will terkejut saat Melihat gadis itu,yang ternyata Elina).

"Siapa kau?!."(Ucap Prajurit itu mulai Panik).

Elina pun mendekati Prajurit itu dan Berkata "Aku Elinaa." entah apa yang terjadi,Tapi sesaat Elina membisikan Itu,Prajurit itu merasa Bahwa dirinya merasa Lemas dan Seketika Prajurit itu pun Pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"A-apa yang kau Lakukan?,Ba-bagaimana..Bagaimana bisa Ka-kau~,Kemana saja kau Selama ini?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will merasa Tak percaya akan kehadiran Elina di Hadapannya).

"Ceritanya Panjang,Tidak ada Waktu lagi,Sebaiknya kita Bebaskan Pangeran Edward Max dari Penjara."(Ucap Elina Berlari menuju Istana).

"(Pangeran Will mengangguk dan Ikut Berlari Menyusul)."

"Max..Kau tidak apa-apa?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Berusaha Menghancurkan Gembok penjara).

"Will,Bagaimana Bisa~."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max terhenti saat Melihat Elina).

"E-elina,Ka-kau datang Bersama Will,Sudah kuduga itu bukan Khayalan,Ternyata benar saat itu kau Sempat Menemui Elisa.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max terkejut).

"Iya,Maafkan aku karena aku Sempat Berlari Menjauhi mu,Itu karena aku tak ingin membuat Elisa Merasa Sakit Hati,dan ini Sudah saat nya Kau Memenuhi Janji mu untuk Adik ku Elisa."(Ucap Elina sambil Menatap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ja-jadi,Elisa itu Adik mu..?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tercengang saat mendengar itu).

"Benar."(Ucap Elina).

"Ja-jadi,Wanita yang aku sukai adalah A-adik mu..?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Terkejut saat mengetahui itu,Karena Dulu Elina adalah Kekasihnya yang sempat Hilang).

"Benar."(Ucap Elina Tertunduk).

"A-aku Minta maaf."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max merasa tidak enak).

"Tak apa."(Ucap Elina).

"Ayo,Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini Sebelum Para Prajurit itu Bagun."(Ucap Pangeran Will menarik Pangeran Edward Max).

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Prajurit ku.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max kepada Pangeran Will).

"Itu bukan Salah ku,Itu Elina,Elina melakukan semua ini pada Prajurit mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Maaf bila akan seperti ini,Tapi kami akan sulit membebaskan mu bila ada Banyak Parjurit yang menjaga mu,Tapi jangan Khawatir, Aku hanya membuat Parjurit mu tertidur saja."(Ucap Elina).

"Terima kasih,Tapi Tunggu,Kenapa bisa seperti itu?!.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max menarik Tangan Elina dari belakang).

"Kau akan mengerti nanti."(Ucap Elina Tersenyum).

"Max,Ayo Naik."(Ucap Pangeran Will Memberikan Kuda Tunggangan Pada Pangeran Edward Max).

"Terima Kasih Will,Kau memang sahabat terbaik ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Tersenyum).

"Ayo.."(Ucap Pangeran Will mengulurkan Tangannya pada Elina).

"Tidak,Sebaiknya kalian Pergi lebih dulu tanpa ku,Aku akan Mengambil sesuatu di dalam,Sesuatu yang akan Mengubah Semuanya."(Ucap Elina pada Pangeran Will dan Pangeran Edward).

"Apa kau Yakin?!."(Tanya Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tentu,Sebaiknya kalian Cepat Pergi,Sebelum Rombongan Prajurit Semakin Jauh,Aku akan menyusul Kalian secepatnya."(Ucap Elina).

"Baiklah,Ayo Will."(Ucap Pangeran Edward).

"Aku akan Menyusul bersama Elina."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Tersenyum Melihat Elina).

"Baiklah,Terima kasih."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tersenyum lalu Pergi sambil Menunggangi Kudanya).

Di perjalanan Menyelamatkan Elisa.

"Sebaiknya kita Istirahatkan Para Prajurit kita."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia pada ).

"Baik Baginda,Perjalanan kita Masih Jauh,Ku perintahkan Kalian untuk Beristirahat 10 Menit."(Ucap pada Prajurit nya).

Seketika..

"Semuanya diam.."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"(Semuapun Diam tak Berbicara)."

"Ada apa Baginda?."(Tanya ).

"Ada yang Datang..!."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"( terdiam melihat arah yang di Tuju Baginda Raja)."

Tiba-tiba..

"Rupanya kalian Disini.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia sambil membawa Pasukannya).

Suasana yang tadinya tengang,Kini berubah menjadi Situasi yang amat Berharga bagi Baginda Raja Selamunia.

"Ke-kenapa?,Bukan kan Kau sudah Memutuskan untuk Tak membantu kami.."(Ucap Baginda Raja pada).

"Tadinya,Tapi ku pikir Semua akan mudah bila Kita Mampu berjuang Bersama,Lagi pula Semua itu hanya Kesalah pahaman saja."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia sambil Tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Terimakasih kawan ku,Kau memang bisa di andalkan."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil Tersenyum).

"Serahkan semua pada ku."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Dimana pangeran Will?."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Aku tak tau,tapi tadi dia bilang,dia akan menyusul,Lalu mana Pangeran Edward Max?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Dia aku Kurung."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia Tertunduk).

"Apa?kenapa kau mengurung Anak mu sendiri?!,Seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu,Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi penerus mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Tidak,Dia sudah tak Pantas lagi Menjadi Penerus Raja."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu,memang Benar Para Putra kita Pernah melakukan Kesalahan,tapi di dalam kesalahan itu tersimpan Rasa bertanggung jawab yang Besar,Anak mu sangat Mencintai Putri Elisa,Ia melakukan Segalahan agar Putri Elisa bisa hidup Bersamanya,Ia tak ingin Kehilangannya,Apa kau Pernah merasakan Cinta?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Ya,Aku pernah."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Jadi Biarkan Cinta itu Berjuang,Seperti kau memperjuangkan Mendiam Istri mu itu dan Kerajaan mu,Jadi Biarkan Max Bertanggung jawab akan Cintanya."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"(Baginda Raja Hanya terdiam Saat Baginda Raja Terorenia berkata seperti itu pada nya)."

Dengan Hati yang Mulai Gelisah atas perlakuan nya terhadap Anaknya sendiri,membuat Baginda Raja Selamunia merasa sangat Bersalah,Seketika itu pula,Baginda raja Selamunia berpikir untuk Membebaskan Pangeran Edward Max,anak kesayangannya itu.

"Baginda, anda mau kemana?."(Ucap pada Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Aku akan membawa Putraku untuk menyelamatkan Putrimu."(Ucap Baginda Raja).

"Syukurlah bila kau Mengerti."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia sambil menepuk pundak Baginda Raja Selamunia).

Tiba-tiba..

"Pangeran.."(Ucap Para Prajurit memberi Hormat dengan memberi Jalan).

"Apa?Ayah baru saja Ingin kembali,Bagaimana bisa?."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia heran).

"Semua Berkat Will dan Elina."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Elina..?Siapa dia?!."(Tanya Baginda Raja Selamunia).

Tiba-tiba saja..

"Siapa kau."(Tanya Baginda Raja Terorenia pada Elina).

"Dia Elina Ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Benar,Aku Elina."(Ucap Elina sambil Menatap ).

"Baru saja aku Membicarakan Mu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Elina).

"Elina."(Ucap Berbalik melihat Ke arah Elina).

Betapa terkejutnya saat Melihat Ke arah Elina,Yang rupanya dia adalah Putrinya yang Hilang selama Bertahun-tahun.

"E-elinaa..Putri ku..,Kau kemana saja.?.selama ini,Ayah selalu mencari mu ke mana-mana, sampai akhirnya Ayah mengira mu sudah~."(Ucap Terhenti).

"Tidak Ayah,Jangan Ucapkan itu,Kini aku ada di sini untuk Ayah."(Ucap Elina Memeluk erat Ayahnya itu).

"Ayah menyesal sudah meninggalkan mu di tengah Hutan,Maafkan Ayah Elina."(Ucap mengingat kejadian masa lalunya saat ia kehilangan Elina).

"Tidak apa ayah,Ini semua sudah Takdir."(Ucap Elina Tersenyum).

"Ayah sangat senang melihat mu Kembali."(Ucap memeluk erat Elina).

"Aku pun."(Ucap Elina di pelukan Ayahnya).

Elina Bersyukur dengan apa yang di Takdirkan Hari ini,Semua terasa lebih Baik,bahkan Jauh lebih Baik.

Tapi,Tiba-tiba saja Baginda Raja Selamunia bertanya dengan Nada Tinggi saat melihat Bahwa Elina tengah memegang Busur Emas Ajaib

"Kenapa Busur Emas itu ada Pada mu,Kembalikan?!.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia merebut Busur Emas yang Pernah di Pegang Oleh Elisa sesaat Berubah menjadi Busur Emas).

"Maafkan aku Baginda,Tapi Dengan Busur itu Elisa akan Menemukan jati dirinya yang Sesungguh nya."(Ucap Elina pada Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"M-maksud mu?!,Apa yang kau Ketahui tentang Busur ini?!."(Tanya Baginda Raja Selamunia pada Elina).

"Busur itu adalah Busur Milik Orang yang Terpilih,Dan Orang itu akan Merubah Segalanya."(Ucap Elina).

"Yang di katakan Elina benar Baginda,Dan Elina adalah salah satu Orang yang Terpilih itu,Dan kini Elisa pun menjadi Orang yang Terpilih ke Dua."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Ja-jadi Ramalan itu Benar adanya.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia Terkejut).

"Ramalan?Ramalan apa yang kau Maksud..!?."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"(Semua Para Prajurit sekaligus Raja Selamunia dan Pangeran Edward Max Berlutut di Hadapan Elina yang kala itu tengah berdiri di hadapan Semuanya)."

"Ada apa ini?!,Kenapa semuanya~."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia terhenti saat Di tarik untuk berlutut oleh Putranya sendiri).

"Maafkan aku Ratu,Aku tak bermaksud untuk Memarahi mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Ti-tidak Tuan,Aku bukan Ratu,Aku hanyalah Orang yang sedang di beri kewajiban saja."(Ucap Elina sambil Memegang Kedua Pundak Baginda Raja Selamunia untuk Berdiri).

(Semua pun berdiri)

"Maaf atas kelancaran ku Membawa pergi Busur itu tanpa Sepengetahuan Anda."(Ucap Elina).

"Tidak apa."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia Tersenyum).

Semua pun bersorak Demi Kerajaan Masing-masing

"Hidup Kerajaan Selamunia,Hidup Kerajaan Terorenia,Hidup Kerajaan Selamunia,Hidup Kerajaan Terorenia,Hidup~~~.."(Sorak Semua Prajurit Selamunia dan Terorenia)

Mereka pun Lekas Pergi untuk Melangsungkan Peperangan Antara Adik dari Pangeran Edward Max yang telah menculik Elisa dan Ibunya.

"Ayah,Semua akan Berubah menjadi Semula saat satu keluarga di Satukan Kembali."(Ucap Elina pada sambil Berjalan Menunggangi Kuda bersama Pangeran Will).

"Maksud mu?."(Ucap bingung).

"Ayah akan Berubah menjadi Wujud ayah yang sebenarnya."(Ucap Elina).

"Ayah Harap Semua itu Benar."(Ucap ).

"Tentu ayah."(Ucap Elina).

"Max,Soal ayah Mengurung mu~."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Tidak apa ayah,Aku mengerti,lagi pula yang di lakukan Ayah itu benar,Bukan kan seorang Ayah harus mendidik Putranya yang Lalai,Dan itu sudah di lakukan Oleh ayah,Makadari itu aku Berterima kasih."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Sudah ku duga,Putra ku ini memang Pintar."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil Menepuk Kencang Pundak Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ayah,Itu sakit."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Oh,Ma-maaf."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil tersenyum).

"Will,Ia kelihatannya sangat Cocok dengan mu."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia sambil melihat ke arah Elina).

"A-apa?Ayah ini ada-ada saja."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Sungguh,Coba kau Lihat Dia."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"(Menoleh kebelakang),Ayah,Sudahlah,Sstttt.."(Ucap Pangeran Will merasa malu karena di belakang nya ada Elina yang sedang berpegangan Erat ke bajunya).

"Ada apa?."(Tanya Elina).

"Ahh..Ti-tidak,Tidak ada."(Ucap Pangeran Will terkejut saat Elina berbicara).

"Hahah..Hilangkan Wajah Kikuk mu itu Will."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia sambil tertawa melihat Raut wajah Anaknya yang merasa Gugup).

"Ayah.."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Kau tidak Apa-apa?."(Ucap Elina melihat kedepan wajah Pangeran Will).

"Ti-tidak,Hmm apa kau bisa tidak melihat ku seperti itu."(Ucap Pangeran Will malu).

"O-oh,Maaf."(Ucap Elina kembali ke posisi duduknya di belakang).

Selama menempuh berjam-jam,Akhirnya Semuanya telah sampai di Kerajaan Adik Pangeran Edward Max itu.

"Semua berhenti.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"(Semua pun berhenti)."

"Apa kita sudah sampai Baginda?."(Tanya ).

"Benar,Semua Siapkan Posisi kalian."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia yang akan memulai pertempuran lebih dulu).

"Tunggu ayah,Kita tak bisa melangsungkan ini tanpa Rencana yang Matang."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Sebaiknya kita buat Rencana Baginda."(Ucap ).

"Dia benar."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

Sementara Mereka Merencanakan kan sesuatu,Elina yang sudah mempunyai kekuatan Dari titisan Ratu Selenia merasakan Kesakitan di Kepala dan Badannya pun mulai merasa Dingin.

"Elina..Kau Baik-baik saja?."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Memegang tubuhnya).

"Ahh,Kenapa badan mu Dingin sekali?!.,Apa yang terjadi?, , ..!."(Ucap Pangeran Will mulai Khawatir lalu memanggil ).

"Sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Elisa,Ku mohon,Selamatkan Adik ku dan juga Ibu ku."(Ucap Elina sambil Memegang Tangan Pangeran Will dengan keadaan badannya yang dingin itu).

"Elina?Kamu baik-baik saja, Apa yang terjadi,Kenapa Semua badan mu Dingin."(Ucap Khawatir).

"Ayah,Cepatlah Selamatkan Elisa dan juga Ibu."(Ucap Elina mulai Lemas).

"Sesuatu telah terjadi dengan Elisa Tuan."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Ada apa ini?."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia mencoba menghampiri mereka).

"Baginda,Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Elisa,Kita Harus segera menyelamatkannya."(Ucap ).

"(Melihat Elina),Baiklah,Tapi salah satu dari kalian harus tinggal disini untuk menjaga Elina."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Biar aku yang menjaga Elina."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max tertunduk).

"Apa yang kau lakukan Max,Biar Elina aku yang jaga,kini Elisa mungkin Sangat mengharapkan mu untuk menyelamatkan nya,Kalian bisa pergi tanpa ku,Aku akan disini bersama elina."(Ucap Pangeran Will terus memegang Tangan Elina).

"Tindakan yang bagus Nak."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia(Ayahnya)).

"Baiklah bila itu kemauan mu,Semuanya,Ayoo."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ,Tidak apa,Pergilah,Aku akan Baik-baik saja."(Ucap Elina melihat Pangeran Edward Max yang masih berada di hadapan nya).

"Aku tak mengerti,Kenapa?,Kenapa kau Melakukan Itu?!."(Tanya Pangeran Edward Max).

"Karena aku tau kau sangat Mencintai Elisa."(Ucap Elina yang membuat Pangeran Edward Max terdiam).

"Oiyah Max,Saat kau menemukan Elisa,Kalungkan Ini padanya,Itu akan melindunginya dari apapun."(Ucap Elina memberikan Liontin Kalung yang sempat ia Bahwa di kamar Elisa(Kalung yang pernah di Banting oleh Elisa ke Dinding kamar nya)).

"Apa saat aku mengalungkannya,Maka kau juga akan Terhindar dari semua nya?."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Benar."(Ucap Elina).

"Baiklah kalo begitu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Max,Kita tak punya banyak Waktu,Sebaiknya cepat.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Baiklah ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max teriak).

"Will,Tolong jaga Elina."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max pada Pangeran Will).

"Tentu,Semoga berhasil."(Ucap Pangeran Will)

"Ya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berlari menyusul Ayahnya).

Sementara itu di Dalam Kerajaan..

"Aaauuuuu."(Suara Lolongan Serigala menggema di Setiap sudut Istana).

"Tuan ku,Diluar sana ada Beberapa Parjurit Kerajaan,Sepertinya itu Kerajaan Selamunia,Dan ada satu kerajaan yang ikut serta."(Ucap Serigala itu pada Robbert yang tengah Mengusap Kepala Elisa).

"Sepertinya Pangeran mu sudah tiba di sini."(Ucap Robbert pada Elisa).

"Berikan Mereka Sambutan yang sangat Istimewa."(Ucap Robbert memerintah pada Serigala itu).

"Baiklah Tuan ku."(Ucap Serigala itu).

"Siapkan Pasukan Tempur,Hari ini akan menjadi Sejarah baru bagi Kaum kita."(Ucap Serigala itu pada Serigala yang lain).

"Aauuu.."(Suara Lolongan Serigala yang memberi Tanda pada yang lain).

"Robbert, Aku mohon,Jangan kau lakukan itu,Aku,Aku berjanji akan Mengabulkan semua keinginan mu,Aku janji,Kumohon,Jangan Lukai mereka."(Ucap Elisa Memohon).

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan mu?."(Ucap Robbert sambil Memegang dagu Elisa).

"A-aku Yakin."(Ucap Elisa terpejam).

"Baiklah,Tapi dengan Syarat, Kau harus tinggal bersama Ku selama nya."(Ucap Robbert).

"B-baiklah."(Ucap Elisa putus Asa).

"Kau,Kemari.."(Ucap Robbert pada Serigala yang tengah Berjaga di Sudut Lorong).

"Ada apa Tuan.?."(Ucap Serigala itu sambil Tunduk).

"Batalkan Pertempuran kita."(Ucap Robbert).

"Ta-tapi Tuan,Bagaimana Bila~."(Ucap Serigala itu terhenti).

"Lakukan perintah ku,Atau kau ku jadikan Santapan Hewan peliharaan ku."(Ucap Robbert sambil Membentak).

"Ba-baiklah Tuan."(Ucap Serigala itu sambil Bergegas Pergi untuk membatalkan Pertempuran).

Namun di sisi lain,Robbert yang mempunyai akal yang Licik sudah mempunyai Strategi yang akan di langsungkan dalam Penjebakannya Nanti.

"(Tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja)."(Robbert).

"Elissaa..."(Seru Pangeran Edward Max teriak sambil Melihat Elisa di Atas Menara Kerajaan bersama Robbert).

"Maxxx.."(Ucap Elisa berteriak di atas Menara).

"Robbert,Lepaskan Dia,Dan lepaskan juga Ibunya,Kita bisa Bicarakan ini Baik-baik."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia pada Robbert yang sedang ada di Atas Menara bersama Elisa).

"Tidak Selesius, Kau tidak berhak untuk Memerintah ku."(Ucap Robbert pada Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Lancang sekali Anak itu."(Ucap Raja Terorenia).

"Robbert, kau tidak berhak Memanggil Ayah mu seperti itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Ayah?,Kau Bilang dia Ayah ku?!.,Dia bukanlah Ayah ku,Ayah ku sudah Mati."(Ucap Robbert).

"Akan ku bunuh kau.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Lihat,Apa itu yang di sebut Ayah,Seorang Ayah tak akan pernah mencoba Membunuh Anak yang di Cintainya,Tapi,Coba lihatlah dia,Dia yang kalian Anggap Raja yang Berwibawa itu,nyatanya Hanyalah Omong kosong saja,Raja macam apa dia..?!.."(Ucap Robbert).

"Hentikan Robbert, Kau tak bisa menghina Ayah mu sendiri."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Mengarahkan Pedangnya ke arah Leher Robbert dan rupanya Telah Menyelinap lebih dulu untuk Pergi menuju Menara Istana).

"Rupanya kau sudah ada di atas sini,Tunggu,Kau bilang Aku menghinanya?..Apa kau ingat saat itu,Saat dimana aku Terhina oleh perkataan Ayah sendiri,Kau tau berapa Tahun aku menyimpan Rasa Malu itu di depan semua Rakyat Selamunia?.. Bahkan Saat itu,Kau Adalah Kaka ku,tapi kau justru membiarkan ku di Hina seperti itu tanpa kau Bela."(Ucap Robbert sambil Terus mendekatkan Tubuhnya ke Pedang yang Di Pegang Oleh Pangeran Edward Max Sampai Akhirnya Lehernya pun terus mengeluarkan Darah karena Tekanan yang terus mengarah ke Pedang Pangeran Edward Max).

"(Terdiam)."(Pangeran Edward Max).

"Kenapa?,Apa kau sudah Lupa?."(Ucap Robbert Terus menekan Lehernya ke arah Pedang).

Elisa yang berada di sana pula merasa tidak sanggup melihat Darah yang terus mengalir di Leher Robbert.

"Hentikan..!."(Ucap Elisa sambil Melihat Ke arah Bawah yang tengah Memulai Pertempuran).

"Kenapa Max?..Kenapa kau Diam?!."(Ucap Robbert).

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkan Itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Mengayunkan Pedangnya yang telah siap untuk Membunuh Robbert).

"W-wooww,Jadi kau mau Melawan ku."(Ucap Robbert menangkis Pedang nya menggunakan Perisai yang menempel di Pintu menara).

"Terserah kau Robbert."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah,Semuaaa..Seraaanggggg...!."(Ucap Robbert sambil Mengayunkan Pedangnya pada arah Pangeran Edward Max).

"Elisa Pergi,Cepat Pergi,Selamatkan Ibu mu..!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"(Elisa mengangguk)."

"A-apa..!Kejar dia.."(Ucap Robbert pada Serigala nya untuk Mengejar Elisa).

Mereka berdua pun Terus saling Menyerang,sedangkan Elisa bergegas untuk menyelamatkan Ibunya dari Ruang Bawah tanah sambil Di ikuti oleh Serigala itu,Tak luput dengan Para Prajurit Selamunia dan Terorenia, Mereka pun Terus Bertempur sampai Titik darah penghabisan.

Namun,Tiba-tiba saat Elisa hendak Menuruni Anak tangga menara,Datanglah Serigala yang langsung mencakar Tangannya Hinga Berdarah. Elisa pun segera Memukul Serigala itu dengan Tongkat Besi yang Terpajang di Dinding Tangga menara.

"(Melihat ke arah Pertempuran dengan Rasa Gelisah)."(Pangeran Will).

"Aww."(Rintih Elina kesakitan saat Tangan nya Tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan darah).

"Elina,kau kenapa,Kenapa Tangan mu berdarah..."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Sepertinya,Elisa di serang oleh Serigala di bagian Tangannya."(Ucap Elina sambil Memegang Tangannya Yang berdarah).

"Will,Sebaiknya kau Pergi dengan yang lain dan bantu mereka,Biarkan saja aku disini,Mungkin yang lain sedang membutuhkan mu,Dan Selamatkan Elisa,Bila Elisa Mati,Maka aku pun akan Mati."(Ucap Elina mulai merasa Khawatir).

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Mu Seperti itu,Tapi,Bagaimana dengan mu?."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Tidak apa,Aku Baik-baik saja."(Ucap Elina).

"K-kau yakin?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Tentu, Dan ingat satu hal,Bila kau bertemu dengan Pangeran Edward Max, Jangan lupa Tanyakan Kalungnya!."(Ucap Elina).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"(Mengecup Kening Elina),Jaga Diri mu di sini,Aku akan kembali secepatnya."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Elina).

"(Terdiam), Aku pegang janji mu."(Ucap Elina sambil Tersenyum).

Pangeran Will pun Segera pergi membantu yang lain nya.

"Elisa.."(Ucap Pangeran Will dari arah kejauhan).

"Will?!."(Ucap Elisa terkejut).

"Dimana Max?,Kalungnya..!?."(Ucap Pangeran Will Berterus terang).

"Kalung?."(Ucap Elisa Heran).

"Ia,Kalung itu akan menjaga mu dan juga Kaka mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Kaka?,Aku mempunyai Kaka?!."(Ucap Elisa terkejut).

"Ia benar, Tapi ia sedang Sakit,Bila kau tersakiti maka Kaka mu juga akan tersakiti,Kau dan Kaka mu mempunyai ikatan Batin yang Kuat,Maka dari itu Kau sangat Membutuhkan Kalung itu untuk keselamatan Kaka dan juga kau."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Lalu dimana Max?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will lagi).

"Dia di atas Menara,dia sedang bertempur dengan Adiknya."(Ucap Elisa).

"Kau mau kemana?."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Aku akan Menyelamatkan Ibu ku."(Ucap Elisa).

"Baiklah, Jangan sampai kau Terluka,Karena bila kau Terluka lagi,Maka Kaka mu juga akan ikut terluka."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Elisa).

"Selesius.. Musuh kita terlalu Banyak,Mereka bahkan Menggunakan Banyak Serigala untuk Membunuh kita."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia pada Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Lalu apa kau akan menyerah?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil terus bertempur).

"Kau gila..!..,Tentu saja tidak,Lihatlah ini...,,,Semuaaaaa,Majuuuuuuuuuu...!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia yang ternyata membawa Pasukan Cadangan yang begitu Banyak).

"Wwaaw..Hahahaha..Kerja bagus..,,Seraaanggggg..!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia semakin Bersemangat).

"Tuan ku,Musuh kita semakin Banyak,Bahkan Lebih banyak dari pasukan Kita."(Ucap Serigala itu memberitahu pada Robbert yang tengah bertarung bersama Kakanya (Pangeran Edward Max)).

"A-apa?!."(Ucap Robbert terkejut).

"Kau Terkejut.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"EeAahhh..Mati kau Mati.."(Ucap Pangeran Will yang langsung menusuk Serigala itu dari Belakang).

"Will,apa yang kau lakukan.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Aku hanya ingin Membantu.."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Oh..Kalungnya Max.."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Ini,Tangkap."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil melemparkan Kalung itu pada Pangeran Will).

"Will,Kau mau kemana?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max yang terus bertempur dengan Robbert).

"Itu urusan mu,Aku pergi."(Ucap Pangeran Will langsung meninggalkan Pangeran Edward Max).

"A-apa?!,K-kau bilang~."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Jangan banyak Bicara,Sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini."(Ucap Robbert yang terus menyerang dengan Brutal).

"Hmmm..Pedang ku sangat Bau Busuk."(Ucap Pangeran Will menuruni tangga Menara sambil Mencium Bau Pedang nya yang bersimpah darah Serigala).

Tiba-tiba..

"Wwwoowww.."(Ucap Pangeran Will terkejut saat melihat Tiga Serigala yang tengah Menunggu nya di Bawah sana).

"Aauuu..."(Lolongan Serigala yang Melihat Pangeran Will).

"Oohh tidaaak."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Menggelengkan Kepalanya).

Para Serigala pun Bersiap Untuk Menerkam Pangeran Will dengan Gigi-giginya yang Runcing itu.

"Elisaaa..,Apa yang kau lakukan disini?..Cepat Pergii..!."(Ucap Ibunya di belakang Jeruji Besi).

"Aku tak akan pergi tanpa Ibu."(Ucap Elisa sambil Merusak Gembok menggunakan Tongkat Besi).

"Rrrrreee..."(Eraman Suara Serigala).

"Elisa,Di belakang mu.."(Ucap Ibunya sambil Mengarah ke belakang Elisa).

"Ohhh..Ayoolahh,yang benar sajaa..."(Ucap Elisa mulai Kesal sambil Menoleh ke Belakang).

Serigala itu pun mulai berlari ke arah Dimana Elisa tengah Terdiam dengan Tangan yang masih memegang Tongkat Besi,dengan Keadaan yang Mencekam,Elisa pun mulai merasa sangat Berani untuk menghadapi Serigala itu dengan Tongkat Besi nya.

Setelah Elisa berhasil mengalahkan Serigala itu,Seluruh Tubuh Elisa di penuhi oleh Darah Serigala yang sudah di saat itu pula Munculah Pangeran Will yang membawa Kalung dengan Kaki yang terpincang-pincang karena di Gigit oleh Serigala.

"Elisaa..Kau kenapa?."(Ucap Pangeran Will saat melihat Elisa bersimpahan Darah di Badannya).

"Aku tidak apa-apa..,Will kaki mu kenapa?!."(Ucap Elisa Melihat Kaki Pangeran Will yang terpincang-pincang).

"Tadi,aku sempat bertarung dengan Tiga Serigala,dan kaki ku sempat tergigit Serigala itu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Benar kah..?Masih untung kaki mu tidak Hilang."(Ucap Elisa).

"Apa kau bilang?.."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Sudah,Bantu aku membebaskan Ibu ku."(Ucap Elisa).

"Hhmm..Baiklah-baiklah."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil Membantu membuka Gembong itu dengan Pedangnya).

"Dimana Max..?!.,Aku tak melihatnya.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Dia ada di Menara itu bersama Robbert."(Ucap sambil Terus bertarung).

"Apa..!.,Apa yang dia lakukan Disana itu berbahaya,Barny..Kau ambil alih di sini,Aku akan menyusul Max."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil Pegi menyusul Pangeran Edward Max).

"Baiklah Baginda."(Ucap ).

"Semuaaa..Majuuu..!."(Seru pada yang lain).

Sesaat Baginda Raja Selamunia mencari Pangeran Edward Max, Rupanya ia bertemu dengan Elina.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini..,ini berbahaya,Apa yang terjadi dengan Tangan mu?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil Melihat Tangan Elina yang bersimpah darah).

"Aku tidak Apa-apa, Aku Harus segera menyelamatkan Adik ku,Ia jauh lebih penting dari ku,Tuan,Apa Tuan tidak Keberatan bila aku Meminjam Busur Emas itu..?!."(Ucap Elina).

"Ambil ini..,tapi ingat,Jaga diri mu Baik-baik,Semoga berhasil."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia memberikan Busur Emas itu,lalu Bergi begitu saja).

"Terima kasih Tuan."(Ucap Elina sambil Tersenyum lalu pergi untuk mencari Elisa dan juga Ibunya).

Saat Elisa menyelamatkan Ibunya..

"Ibu,Kau Baik-baik saja..?!."(Ucap Elisa sambil Memeluk ibunya).

"Ibu Baik-baik saja Nak."(Ucap Ibunya pada Elisa).

"Elisa,Ini,Pakailah."(Ucap Pangeran Will Memberikan Kalung itu pada Elisa).

"Inikan Kalung yang pernah aku Buang di Kamar Istana..."(Ucap Elisa).

"Sudah,Pakailah,Nyawa Kaka mu ada pada Diri mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Elisa langsung mengalungkan Kalung itu di lehernya).

"Tunggu,K-kau bilang Kaka,Maksud mu Elina,Elina Putri Pertama ku..!?."(Ucap Ibunya Elisa).

"Benar."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Ibu,Jadi selama ini aku mempunyai Kaka?."(Ucap Elisa bertanya).

"Benar Nak,Maafkan ibu karena ibu tak pernah bilang pada mu bahwa kamu punya Kaka."(Ucap Ibunya sambil Memegang Kedua Pipi Elisa).

"Tidak ada Waktu lagi,Kita harus pergi,Aku dengar Ada Lolongan Serigala yang mendekat."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."(Ucap Pangeran Will menarik Tangan Elisa).

"(Menarik tangan Ibunya)."(Elisa).

Tiba-tiba..

"Ohhh ayolah,kapan kalian akan mengalah...!."(Ucap Pangeran Will bertemu dengan sekawanan Serigala dan mulai merasa Kesal).

Tiba-tiba.. Sepasang Busur yang menembus tubuh Serigala..

"Apa yang~.."(Ucap Pangeran Will berhenti saat melihat Elina yang sudah ada di Depan Pintu Ruang Bawah Tanah).

"Kalian Baik-baik saja."(Ucap Elina sambil Tersenyum memandang Mereka).

"Huhh..Untung kau datang,Terima kasih."(Ucap Pangeran Will sambil tersenyum).

"Iya."(Ucap Elina singkat).

"Elina.."(Ucap Ibunya yang tak mempercayai bahwa ia bertemu kembali dengan Putri pertamanya itu).

"Ibu.."(Ucap Elina Memeluk ibunya dengan Erat,Lalu menarik Tangan Elisa yang tengah di Belakang Sang ibu untuk Berpelukan).

"(Membalas pelukan yang Hangat)."(Elisa).

"Tapi tunggu,Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan mu?!."(Ucap Elisa pada Elina).

"Tentu.."(Ucap Elina singkat sambil Mengusap Gemas kepala Elisa).

"Ambil ini.."(Ucap Elina memberikan Busur Emas pada Elisa).

"Inikan~.."(Ucap Elisa terhenti).

"Itu Busur mu."(Ucap Elina).

"Tidak,ini Busur milik Max."(Ucap Elisa).

"Itu milik mu Elisa,Busur itu milik orang Terpilih saja,Dan Kaka mu ini adalah Salah satu orang yang Terpilih itu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Aku tidak mengerti?!."(Ucap Elisa Binggung).

"Tidak ada waktu lagi,Sebaiknya kau Bawa ibu ke tempat yang aman,Bila kau merasakan ada nya bahaya maka gunakan Busur itu dan Panahlah sesuai Naluri mu,Ikuti kata hati mu,Itu akan membantu mu."(Ucap Elina yang akan pergi).

"Tunggu,Kau mau kemana?!."(Ucap Elisa).

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan."(Ucap Elina).

"Aku ikut bersama mu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Baiklah."(Ucap Elina Tersenyum).

"Elisa,Beranikan Dirimu,Ini adalah Tanggung jawab yang besar,Nyawa Ibu ada pada Diri mu,Bahkan Semuanya."(Ucap Elina lalu pergi begitu saja dengan Pangeran Will).

"Aku mengerti."(Ucap Elisa).

"Berhati-hati lah Nak."(Ucap Ibunya pada Elina).

"(Tersenyum tanpa menjawab)."(Elina).

Di saat Baginda Raja Selamunia menyusul Pangeran Edward Max di atas Menara,ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Putra pertamanya yang Bernama Edward Max telah terkujur Elas dengan kondisi Luka di Perut karena tusukan pedang Robbert.

"Maxx..!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia Teriak).

"A-ayah."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil tersandar di Tembok menara dengan Luka yang cukup Parah).

"Apa yang terjadi..!?.,Dimana Robbert..!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil Mencoba menutup luka Di perut Pangeran Edward Max).

"Dia sedang mencari Elisa,Ayah Tolong Selamatkan Elisa untuk ku."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Semakin Lemah).

"Bertahanlah Nak."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia Merangkul kuat Pangeran Edward Max untuk Pergi dari Kastil).

Baginda Raja Selamunia pun membawa pergi Pangeran Edward Max keluar dari Istana Robbert, dengan Luka yang terus mengeluarkan Darah,Pangeran Edward Max merasa sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk Berjalan walau sudah di Rangkul Ayahnya.

"Ayah..Aku tak sanggup lagi."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max terjatuh dari Rangkulan ayahnya).

"Maxx..Kau tak bisa seperti ini,Ayoo..Bangkitlah,Kau adalah Putra Raja,Seorang Putra Raja tidak boleh Menyerah seperti ini,Aayooo Maxx..Kau bukanlah Pengecut,Kau bukanlah Pecundang Max."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia terus menarik Tangan Pangeran Edward Max agar terus berdiri di Rangkulannya).

"Selesius.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia melihat Baginda Raja Selamunia dan juga Pangeran Edward Max yang tengah terluka).

"Semua..Lindungi Raja Selamunia dan Pangeran."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia pada Prajuritnya).

Para Prajurit Terorenia pun segera melindungi Baginda Raja Selamunia dan juga Pangeran Edward Max yang tengah terluka parah Akan di Lindungi,Tiba-tiba.. Pangeran Edward Max pun jatuh Pingsan.

"Max..Maxx,Semua Tolong Bawa dia Ke tempat yang aman."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia pada Prajurit itu).

"Baik Baginda."(Ucap Salah satu Prajurit itu sambil Menggotong Pangeran Edward Max).

"Selesius.. Kau mau kemana?Anak mu sedang terluka parah..,Kau tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Prajurit,Biar aku yang tangani semua ini."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia).

"Tidak,Kali ini aku yang akan bertindak,Aku tak ingin yang lain Bernasib seperti Anak ku."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia lalu pergi menuju lokasi pertempuran itu lagi).

"(Terdiam melihat Selesius (Raja Selamunia))."(Raja Terorenia).

"Hhaaah..A-apa yang terjadi di sini..!?,Apa-apaan ini...?!."(Ucap Ibu Elisa terkejut saat melihat Segerombolan Orang sedang bertempur dengan Makhluk Sihir).

"Ibu,Jangan Lihat Mereka..Ayoo."(Ucap Elisa terus menarik Sang ibu menjauh dari Istana Robbert).

Namun,Saat Elisa dan Ibunya hendak menjauh dari Istana,Tiba-tiba saja Mereka di Hadang Oleh Naga yang Buas.

"Ibu."(Ucap Elisa sambil Menarik sangibu kebelakangnya).

"Kenapa kau Lari Elisa..?,Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tinggal di sini bersama Ku."(Ucap Robbert yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang Elisa dan Ibunya).

"R-robbert..!."(Ucap Elisa berbalik kebelakang).

"Kenapa?,Kau terkejut melihat ku masih Hidup..?!."(Ucap Robbert sambil mengelus Pipi Elisa).

"Jangan sentuh Putri ku...!."(Sentak Ibunya sambil Melepaskan Penganggan Robbert dari pipi Elisa).

"(Menatap Tajam Ibu Elisa),Dengar Elisa,yang kau sebut Pangeran mu itu,kini dia sudah Mati..dia tak pantas untuk menjaga mu,Maka dari itu lebih baik kau Ikut bersama Ku,Kita jalani Hidup bersama..,Kau Mau kan..?!."(Ucap Robbert menatap Elisa sambil Memegang Kedua Tangannya).

"Tidak Robbert, Mana mungkin dia Mati,Aku tak percaya dengan perkataan mu itu,Dan aku tak mau menerima Tawaran mu itu."(Ucap Elisa melepaskan Pegangan Tangan Robbert dari tangannya).

"Enyahlah dari kehidupan kamiii...!."(Ucap Ibunya Elisa kesal sambil Menembuskan Busur Panah tepat di Perut Robbert).

"(Menatap Ibu Elisa lalu melihat Luka di perutnya),Aah...!,Aah hahahahaha..,Dasar Bodoh."(Ucap Robbert sambil Menarik kencang busur itu tanpa rasa sakit di Perutnya).

"B-bagaimana bisa.."(Ucap Ibunya Elisa Heran).

"Matilah kauuuu..."(Ucap Robbert mendorong Ibu Elisa sampai tersungkur di Tanah sambil Mengeluarkan Pedangnya yang akan Membunuhnya).

"Tidaaakkk.."(Ucap Elisa menghalangi).

"(Menatap Elisa),Jadi itu kelemahan mu..,Sebaiknya kau Ikut dengan ku.."(Ucap Robbert menarik Tangan Elisa untuk Menunggangi Naga bersama Robbert).

"Lepaskan aku Robbert.."(Ucap Elisa).

"Naikkk..,Ku bilang Naikkk..!,Atau Ibu mu akan Berubah menjadi Abu Mayat."(Sentak Robbert pada Elisa mengancam).

"Tidak,Kumohon jangan,Baiklah..,Akan ku turuti kemauan mu."(Ucap Elisa pasrah karena ia tak ingin melihat Ibunya Mati).

"(Tersenyum melihat Elisa),Bawa kami Ke Puncak Tebing tertinggi.."(Ucap Robbert pada Naga itu).

"Baik Tuan."(Ucap Naga itu patuh).

Robbert pun pergi Dengan Elisa menuju Tebing tertinggi bersama,Dengan Keadaan Elisa yang Sedih,Robbert pun mencoba untuk Menenangkan Nya,Walau Sifatnya yang Ganas dan Brutal,Seorang Robbert akan Luluh karena Melihat Kecantikan Dari Seorang Putri yang bernama Elisa.

"Aku tak percaya akan berbuat seperti ini..Sudah lama aku terkurung dalam Hati yang Gelap dan Sepi,Bertahun-tahun aku selalu berpikir..'Aku akan selalu kesepian,Semua orang akan Selalu Menjauhi ku karena sifat ku yang sekarang'."(Ucap Robbert sambil Melihat Elisa).

"..,lalu kenapa kau Melakukan Hal yang kau anggap akan membuat hati mu Sepi.."(Ucap Elisa).

"Itulah yang tak pernah ku Jawab."(Ucap Robbert).

"Kenapa?."(Ucap Elisa bertanya).

"Aku tak tau,Terkadang semua orang akan Merasa Sepi bila tak ada Orang yang mengerti kita,Tapi terkadang pula Orang yang kesepian itu mendapat Kebahagiannya sendiri,Entah kebahagian apa yang ia Dapatkan..!?,Tapi dengan kebahagiaan itulah Ia Bisa Hidup dengan sempurna."(Ucap Robbert Tersenyum Melihat Elisa).

"Apa yang kau rasakan Saat ini?!."(Ucap Elisa).

"Rasa hidup Kembali,Aku merasa tenang saat melihat mu Tersenyum."(Ucap Robbert memandang Elisa dengan penuh Harap).

"(Terdiam),Robbert.."(Ucap Elisa Lembut Memanggil).

"Ya,Ada apa?."(Ucap Robbert).

"Kenapa kau membenci keluarga mu,Termasuk Ayah mu.."(Ucap Elisa).

"Kenapa kau Tanyakan itu.."(Ucap Robbert).

"Karena aku Peduli pada mu..!."(Ucap Elisa).

"(Terdiam sambil Turun dari Naga yang ternyata sudah sampai di puncak tebing tertinggi)."(Robbert).

"Kau tidak suka dengan Pertanyaan ku?..,Maaf bila kau tak suka."(Ucap Elisa Turun dari Naga).

"Mereka tak pernah peduli pada ku,Bahkan dari Keluarga ku sendiri,Itu yang membuat ku Membenci mereka."(Ucap Robbert).

Elisa yang dulu selalu merasa takut akan apa yang Selalu menimpanya,Kini berubah menjadi Rasa Tenang saat mampu berbicara Dengan Robbert,Elisa pun mengerti kenapa Robbert menjadi Seperti ini,Ucap kata yang selalu di Lontarkan Robbert telah membuat Elisa Tau apa yang di rasakan Robbert selama bertahun-tahun..

"Sarah.."(Ucap bertemu dengan SangIstri dan langsung memeluknya).

"Ahh..Siapa kauu..!.,Perggii,Perggii.."(Ucap Ibu Elisa yang terus memberontak).

"Ini Akuu..!."(Ucap memegang tangan Sarah(Ibu dari Elisa dan Elina) sambil Mengarahkan ke wajahnya).

"B-barny..?!."(Ucap Sarah sambil Berlinang Air mata).

"Iya,Ini aku,Barny,Suami mu...!."(Ucap ).

"A-apa yang terjadi..?,Ke-kenapa kau seperti ini..,Jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini.."(Ucap Sarah menangis Sambil Gemetar).

"Ceritanya Rumit..,Dimana Elisa,Kenapa kau pergi tanpanya..!?."(Ucap ).

"Aku tak mau Pergi tanpanya..,Tapi tiba-tiba saja Robbert muncul dan Membawa Elisa..."(Ucap Sarah Panik).

"Kau tau Elisa di bawa kemana?!."(Ucap ).

"Aku tak yakin..,Tapi aku sempat mendengar tentang Puncak Tebing tertinggi, Mungkin Elisa di bawa Kesana.."(Ucap Sarah).

"Puncak Tebing tertinggi..,Sebaiknya kau Naik ke punggung ku."(Ucap ).

"M-maksud mu?."(Ucap Sarah Binggung).

"Naiklah Ke punggung ku sekarang."(Ucap pada Sarah).

"T-tapi.."(Ucap Sarah).

"Cepat,Ini demi keselamatan Elisa dan juga~."(Ucap terhenti).

"Elina,Benarkan?!."(Ucap Sarah).

"Kau sudah~."(Ucap Terpotong lagi).

"Benar,Aku sudah bertemu dengan Elina."(Ucap Sarah).

"(Tersenyum),Baiklah,Ayoo."(Ucap Mengulurkan Tangannya pada Sarah sang Istri untuk naik ke Punggung Faunnya itu).

dan Sarah(Sepasang Suami Istri) pun hendak menyusul Elisa dan Robbert di Puncak Tebing tertinggi itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Elina).

"Will..awasss..!."(Seru Elina Teriak sambil Mendorong Pangeran Will agar terhindar dari Serigala yang Muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan Cara Menerkam).

"A-aah.."(Ucap Elisa kesakitan sambil Memegang leher yang telah bersimpah darah).

"Elinaaaaaa...!..."(Teriak Pangeran Will melihat Elina yang telah tergigit Serigala di bagian Lehernya).

"Elisa..kau kenapa?."(Ucap Robbert panik saat melihat Elisa yang telah Bersimpah darah di Leher).

Seperti yang di Beritahukan,Bahwa Sanya saat Elina atau pun Elisa terluka,Maka dari itu Mereka Berdua akan mengalami hal serupa,Itu di karenakan Suatu ikatan Batin yang Telah Menyatu sangat kuat sehingga tidak dapat di Hindari dari Nasib Buruk yang menimpa Mereka Berdua..

"Elinnnaaa...!..Bangunan Elinaaa...,Eelinnaaa...!."(Ucap Pangeran Will Menangis sambil Terus mendekap Elina di pelukannya).

"Elisaa..K-kau kenapaaa..!?,Elisaa.."(Ucap Robbert Panik saat Elisa Tak sadarkan Diri jatuh di pelukannya).

"Hhae..haee..W-wwill,Be-ber-janji-l-lah k-kau akan s-selalu bersa-ma Ku,wal-au a-aku tak bis-a ber-rsama mu l-lag-i."(Ucap Elina sambil Mengusap Pipi Pangeran Will dengan Keadaan yang tak akan memungkinkan Ia Hidup Kembali).

"K-kau tak bisa meninggalkan ku Seperti ini Elisaa..,Kau sudah berjanjiii.."(Ucap Robbert Meneteskan Air mata).

"T-teri-ma ka-asih M-maxxx.."(Ucap Elisa Terlepas dari Sentuhan Pipi Robbert).

"(Terdiam memandang Elisa yang ternyata mengakhiri nya dengan Nama Max),Eeeeliiiisssssssaaaaaaaa...!..."(Ucap Robbert memeluk erat Elisa untuk yang terakhir kalinya).

"Ti-tidak Elinaa,Kau tidak boleh seperti iniii..dari dulu Aku sangat Mencintai mu,Bahkan aku Rela melihat mu bahagia saat kau Sempat menjadi Kekasih Maxx..,Tapi untuk kalii iniii,k-ku mohonnn Ke-kembaliilaaahhh pada kuuu Elinaa...Elllinnaaa..Ku mohonn Kembaliilaahhhh..,Kembaliilaahhh Elinaa.."(Ucap Pangeran Will terus Menangis sambil Mendekap Erat Elina).

Jauhh saat Pangeran Edward Max tengah Terluka,ia sampai merasakan dan mengetahui bahwa Wanita yang ia Cintai sudah Tak ada lagi,Bahkan untuk Selamanya,Pangeran Edward Max hanya bisa Menangis dan Menyakiti dirinya dengan Tongkat Kayu sampai akhirnya Kedua kakinya pun tak bisa merasakan Apa pun lagi,Ia sangat Menyesal,Bahkan di saat Semua Mengetahui akan Kematian Elisa dan juga Elina,Pangeran Edward Max sempat ingin melakukan Bunuh Diri dengan Cara Menancapkan Pisau buah pada Jantungnya,Namun sampai akhirnya rencana itu pun berhasil di Gagalkan .

dan sang istrinya pun Memeluk Erat Pangeran Edward Max dengan Penuh Haruu..sedangkan Baginda Raja Selamunia hanya bisa melihat betapa Tersiksanya Pangeran Edward Max saat kehilangan Cintanya..

Kalung yang tadinya Bisa melindungi Elisa dan juga Elina dari segala bahaya,Kini hanyalah harapan saja,Ketika salah satu dari mereka yang memakai kalung itu selamat,maka Keduanya pun akan Selamat,namun,Apa bila yang mati adalah Orang yang tak memiliki Kalung,Maka ia akan Mati bersama orang yang memakai Kalung itu,Dan pula Sebab ikatan Batin yang Kuat,Mereka berdua pun memutuskan Untuk Hidup tentram Bersama,Menjalani Kehidupan yang jauh dari Bumi..

Sementara itu Pangeran Allexander Willy atau kerap di Panggil Pangeran Will sempat Mengalami Sakit Parah sampai Bertahun-tahun karena Kehilangan Elina,Putri yang di Cintainya dari Dulu sampai Sekarang.

Sedangkan Robbert(Adik dari Pangeran Edward Max)telah Bunuh Diri dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di Tebing tertinggi saat akhir kejadian dimana Elisa Meninggalkan semua untuk Selamanya.

Semantara itu dan juga Sarah,Sudah Rela melepas kepergian Kedua Putrinya itu,Walau hanya singkat Bertemu,Mereka berdua akan tetap setia menjadikan Kerajaan Selamunia dan Terorenia sebagai Tempat Tinggal Mereka,Itu karena mereka tau Pengorbanan Cinta Kedua Putrinya itu.

Walau tak bisa Kembali Ke wujud yang sesungguhnya,Tapi ia Bahagia karena Sang istri mampu menerima apa adanya.

Kini..Kerajaan Selamunia dan juga Kerajaan Terorenia kembali Tentram dan Aman dari Mara bahaya yang mengintai..

Ke abadian suatu Cinta akan hilang bila Sudah Saatnya..ia akan kembali saat waktu telah Memutuskan nya untuk Pergi..Keindaha Kerajaan Selamunia dan Terorenia akan terus terasa oleh Rakyatnya..,Namun semua itu tak terlihat dari Raut wajah Para Pangeran..Mereka tau Kenapa Semuanya begitu Singkat,Mereka tau kehidupan yang akan mereka jalani kedepan..Mereka akan menjalani kehidupan Dengan Janji yang mereka Buat untuk Cintanya yang Telah Pergi..

Kesetiaan Suatu pasangan tak akan pernah tergoyahkan walau dengan Cobaan yang Terus Mendera..Mereka akan Kokoh dalam suatu ikatan Suci yang tak Terlihat..

1 Tahun tanpa Elisa dan Elina..

Saat malam tiba dan memancarkan Cahaya Rembulan,Di saat itu pula Pangeran Edward Max dan Pangeran Allexander Willy mendapatkan Mimpi yang Aneh,Mereka mendapatkan Mimpi yang sama,Namun mereka hanya Mampu diam tak bergeming..

(Pangeran Edward Max)

"Siapa kau?!." "Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku..!,Yang jelas Apa yang kamu harapkan sekarang telah tiba.." "Apa maksud mu?!." "Suatu saat nanti Kau akan bertemu dengan Orang yang kamu Harapkan untuk Kembali." "Elisa." "(Tersenyum)." "Tunggu,Kau mau kemana?!." "Temuilah dia di Hutan yang penuh dengan Keharuman." "T-tunggu,Apa maksud semua ini?!." "Dia menunggu mu Max..Dia tetap setia pada mu."

(Pangeran Allexander Willy)

"Siapa kau?!." "Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku..!,Yang jelas Apa yang kamu harapkan sekarang telah tiba.." "Apa maksud mu?!." "Suatu saat nanti Kau akan bertemu dengan Orang yang kamu Harapkan untuk Kembali." "Elina." "(Tersenyum)." "Tunggu,Kau mau kemana?!." "Temuilah dia di Hutan yang penuh dengan Keharuman." "T-tunggu,Apa maksud semua ini?!." "Dia menunggu mu Will..Dia tetap setia pada mu."

Mimpi itu terus terulang dan terulang.

"Mimpi itu sangat Aneh,Apa maksud nya semua isi mimpi itu,Dan apa maksudnya dia akan Kembali pada ku..Apa~,Tidak,Tidak mungkinan.."(Ucap Pangeran Will Berlari keluar istana).

"Will..kau mau kemana?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Terorenia melihat Pangeran Will Berlari).

"Kenapa mimpi itu selalu terulang..dan Siapa Wanita yang ada di mimpi ku itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Hutan yang penuh Keharuman?.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max sambil Berpikir).

"Ayah..Apa Arti Dari Hutan yang Penuh dengan Keharuman?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max bertanya sambil Menghampiri Ayahnya dengan Kaki yang Pincang).

"Hutan yang penuh dengan Keharuman?!..Dari mana kamu tau Kata pepatah itu.."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Seorang Wanita yang memberitahu ku lewat Mimpi,dan Mimpi itu terus terulang dan Terulang kembali."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Siapa?."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Aku tak tau."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Apa jangan-jangan itu~,Max Kau telah bertemu dengan Ratu Selenia lewat Mimpi mu,Itu bertanda akan ada seorang yang akan di Bangkitkan Kembali..."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Apa yang Ayah Bicarakan.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Binggung).

"Ramalan Ini,Coba kau Lihat,Ini menandakan Seorang Gadis yang kau Cintai akan Kembali."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia sambil Menunjukan Buku Ramalan Kuno Ratu Selenia).

"Elisaa?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max terkejut).

"Dan Arti kata Hutan yang penuh dengan Keharuman adalah Hutan yang penuh dengan Bunga."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Aku harus segera pergi.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max mulai berlari dengan Kakinya yang Pincang).

"Kau mau kemana?!."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Aku akan temukan Hutan Itu."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max).

"Apa yang terjadi Baginda?!."(Ucap Menghampiri Baginda Raja Selamunia).

"Ramalan nya Barny,Semua akan kembali."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia menatap ).

"Ramalan?."(Ucap Binggung).

"Lihatlah..."(Ucap Baginda Raja Selamunia memberikan Buku Ramalan Kuno Milik Mendiam Ratu Selenia).

pun terkejut saat melihat dan Membaca Ramalan di Buku tersebut,Ia mulai merasa Bahwa Ramalan tersebut di tujukan Untuk Putrinya yang telah meninggal.

hanya tersenyum dan Mengharapkan Semua adalah Nyata.

"Kenapa?."(Ucap Sarah,Istri menghampirinya).

"Tidak."(Ucap sambil Tersenyum).

Pangeran Edward Max dan Pangeran Will Bergegas Pergi untuk menemukan Hutan itu,Namun mereka berdua tak tau Bahwa Mimpi yang telah Berulang-ulang itu adalah Mimpi yang Sama percis dengan Mereka.

"Aku harus menemukan Hutan itu,Hutan itu Pasti ada di sekitar sini.."(Ucap Pangeran Will Melihat-lihat sekitar dengan Kuda yang di Tungganginya).

"Bila Mimpi dan Ramalan itu Benar,Maka aku berharap Orang itu adalah Elisa."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max bepacu kencang dengan Kudanya).

Pangeran Edward Max dan Pangeran Will terus berusaha untuk menemukan Hutan itu,Dengan Jarak Yang Jauh mereka berdua mampu berjuang tanpa Henti,Sampai Akhirnya Mereka Berdua pun Menemukan Hutan Itu,Namun tak dengan Waktu yang Sama,Pangeran Will yang lebih dulu mencari Hutan itu kini telah menjadi orang Yang pertama menemukannya Sebelum Pangeran Edward Max datang.

"Syukurlah..Sepertinya Aku menemukannya.."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

Saat Pangeran Will mulai Memasuki Hutan itu lebih dalam..Pangeran Edward Max pun Datang dengan Kudanya.

"Apa ini yang di Sebut Hutan Yang penuh dengan Keharuman..,Ini memang Hutan Yang penuh Bunga,Tapi apa Mungkin ini Tempatnya."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max Melihat-lihat Hutan Itu).

"Kurasa ini memang benar tempatnya.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max masuk kedalam Hutan itu).

Rasa nyaman dan Hening Hutan itu,kini telah membuat Pangeran Edward Max dan Pangeran Will merasa Tenang,Mereka sama-sama merasakan Rasa yang sama,Keindahan yang Baru mereka ketahui kini sudah menjadi Nyata,Mereka mampu menyadari Bahwa keindahan Tak pernah Hilang,Namun di sisi lain Keindahan yang berada Di Hati mereka kini telah Pergi,Mereka terdiam di tempat yang Beda dengan Lokasi yang sama,Mereka Menangis Meneteskan Air Mata,Mereka hanya menyesali dan Terjatuh duduk di Tanah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Pangeran Edward Max mendengar Suara Nyanyian yang membuatnya Merasa Tak asing dengan Suara itu,Lantas saat mendengar itu,Pangeran Edward Max memutuskan Untuk Mencari Keberadaan Suara itu.

"Suara itu tak asing bagi ku.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berjalan dengan Kaki yang Pincang sambil Menyusuri suara itu berada).

Sedangkan Pangeran Will terus terduduk dengan Urayan Air mata yang mendera Pipinya,Seketika itu pula Pangeran Will Mendengar Suara Pacuan Kuda yang tengah Berlari dengan Kencang,Lantas dengan kejadian itu pula Pangeran Will mencoba memeriksanya.

"Sepertinya aku tak sendiri di sini,Tapi siapa yang datang..?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will mencoba Memeriksa sekitar).

Dan di saat Itu pula Mereka Melihat Seorang Gadis secara Bersamaan..

"Halo..Maaf..Siapa kau?!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max melihat Seorang Gadis tengah Membelakangi Nya sambil Bernyanyi).

Seketika Itu pula Sang Gadis terdiam dan berhenti Bernyanyi,Dengan Rasa Aneh nya entah kenapa Sang Gadis itu merasa bahwa Orang yang menyerunya adalah Orang yang di Tunggu-tunggu selama gadis hanya Menoleh dan Tak berbalik Mengarah Pangeran Edward Max, Pangeran Edward Max yang merasa Tak Asing dengan Wajahnya,segera menghampiri Gadis itu dengan Kaki Pincangnya.

"Wajah mu Mirip seseorang yang Ku Kenal.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berjalan menghampirinya).

Seketika itu pula Sang Gadis berbalik Menatap Pangeran Edward Max,Dan betapa terkejutnya Pangeran Edward Max saat melihat Gadis itu,Ternyata gadis yang Di sahutnya Adalah Gadis yang Telah Pergi meninggalkannya selama 1 Tahun,Ia adalah Elisa,Pangeran Edward Max lantas Berlari kencang Kearah Elisa dan tak memperdulikan Kakinya yang Pincang.

"Elisa..?!..Elisssaaaaa...!."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max berlari lalu memeluk Elisa dengan Erat dan Tak melepaskannya sambil Menangis Haru).

"M-max.."(Ucap Elisa Meneteskan Air mata).

"A-aku tak percaya iniii...,Mimpi dan Ramalan itu Benar...!..Eelisa..Ku mohon..Jangan Tinggalkan aku lagi,Aku sangat Mencintai muu.."(Ucap Pangeran Edward Max di pelukan Elisa).

"Max..Aku tak pernah Meninggalkan Mu,Aku selalu di sini..Aku selalu menunggu mu Max.."(Ucap Elisa mengusap Air Mata Pangeran Edward Max).

Mereka berdua pun Larut dalam Keharuan yang Bahagia.

Sedangkan Pangeran Will..

"Siapa dia..?."(Ucap Pangeran Will melihat dalam Semak-semak).

Pangeran Will melihat Gadis yang tengah Mengusap Kuda putihnya yang Berada tak Jauh dari Pandangannya.

Seketika Gadis itu pun Tahu bahwa dirinya tengah di Awasi dari Balik Semak-semak.. Dan Sang Gadis pun Mencoba Memanah ke Arah Rerumputan itu,Dan Dengan Keadaan Seperti itu,Pangeran Will merasa Terkejut dan Segera berdiri keluar dari Arah balik Rerumputan..

"Hhyy Tunggu-tunggu.."(Ucap Pangeran Will berdiri dari Arah Balik Rerumputan sambil Mengangkat Tangan nya Ke atas).

Betapa terkejutnya Sang Gadis itu saat melihat Orang yang Tengah ketakutan Saat di Ancam Memakai Busurnya.

"Will..?!.."(Ucap Gadis itu tau nama nya).

"E-elina..?!..."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Gadis itu yang ternyata Elina).

"Wwiilll..."(Ucap Elina Berlari lalu memeluk Pangeran Will dengan Erat).

"Elina..B-bagaimana bisaaa?!...~Syukurlah Kau Masih Hidup..,Selama ini aku Selalu tersiksaa saat aku kehilangan muu.."(Ucap Pangeran Will membalas pelukan Elina dan Menangis).

"Kau menganggap ku Sudah Mattiii?!..,Keterlaluannn...Mana mungkin aku Matii dan Meninggalkan muu..Lalu Kenapa kau menangis..Sudah jangan Menangis..Aku sudah berada di sini.,Bersama muu.."(Ucap Elina tegas pada Pangeran Will).

"Kenapa kau Memarahi kuu..?!."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Elina).

"Apa?Aku tidak memarahi muu.."(Ucap Elina dengan Nada Tinggi).

"Ittuu..,Kau memarahikuu.."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

"Tidak.."(Ucap Elina terus berdebat dengan Pangeran Will).

"Ini 1 Tahun aku Kehilangan muu..Dan kau di sini.. Kenapa kau tak melakukan Hal yang membuat ku Terharu,Apa kau tidak merindukan kuu.."(Ucap Pangeran Will pada Elina).

"Apa yang kau Pikirkan?!..Yang jelas kini aku sudah ada Bersama mu lagi,Memangnya Ini tak membuat mu Bahagia?!..."(Ucap Elina tetap menggunakan Nada Tinggi).

"A-apa?,Ti-tidak,M-maksud ku buka Seperti itu."(Ucap Pangeran Will).

Seketika itu pula Elina Tiba-tiba saja mencium Pipi Pangeran Will dan Memeluknya dengan Rasa Cinta.

"Itulah yang Ku Inginkan."(Ucap Pangeran Will tersenyum dan Membalas pelukan Elina).

Mereka kini bertemu kembali,Namun dengan Cara yang Tak Aneh..,Sedangkan di Arah sana,Pangeran Edward Max dan Elisa bertemu dengan Cara yang Penuh dengan Haru..

Kini Mereka Berdua pun kembali Ke Istana dan Membawa Kembali Para Putri yang Telah Pergi,Keajaiban suatu Ikatan,kini telah mengubah Segalanya,Dan Apa yang telah di Ramalkan kini menjadi Nyata.

Dan kini saat Semua Para Keluarga berkumpul kembali, pun mendapatkan Tubuhnya kembali seperti manusia biasanya..Mereka pun Larut dalam Kebahagiaan..

Dan Esoknya pun Para Putri dan Pangeran kerajaan kini sudah mempunyai Ikatan Suci yang telah Membuat Perubahan besar di Setiap Kerajaan mereka,Mereka kini tau betapa Berharganya suatu Ikatan Pasangan dan Sampai Pada Akhirnya Kini Mereka pun telah mendapatkan Penerus tahta Raja kerajaan masing-masing.

"Ayahh..,Ibuu..Kalian Dimana?!."(Ucap Anak Laki-laki yang ternyata Anak dari Raja Edward Max dan Ratu Elisa).

"Kami di sini Adam."(Ucap Raja dan Ratu Selamunia sambil Tersenyum memeluk putra pertamanya).

"Adam..kau mau ikut bersama Kakee.."(Ucap Ayah Pangeran Edward Max).

"Tenttuu kee,Ibu ayah..aku pergi dulu.."(Ucap Adam Putra nya).

Sedangkan Untuk Raja Allexander Willy Dan Ratu Elina,Baru mendapatkan Putra yang di Lahirkannya.

Mereka pun tersenyum memandang wajah Putranya yang baru Lahir..

"Anak Bayi Tampan..Ini kakee muuu.."(Ucap Ayah dari Pangeran Will dengan Gemas).

"Sudahlah Nanti dia menangis karena Takut pada muu."(Ucap Istri dari Ayah Pangeran Will).

Semua pun tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia

Jauhhhh dari Kerajaan Selamunia dan Terorenia,Desa tempat dimana Elisa dan sang Ibunya dulu tinggal,kini di Penuhi oleh Para polisi dan Wartawan,Ini karena Menyakut Ke Hilangan anggota Keluarganya secara Misterius..

Mereka pun Menyangkut pautkan Dengan Kawasan Hutan Terlarang..Kini Hutan itu sudah di beri Tanda peringatan dan Pagar agar Para penduduk tidak memasuki kawasan itu..

walau banyak orang yang menyebutnya Hutan Terlarang namun Tak semua orang Menyebut Hutan itu sebagai Hutan Terlarang..

Itu mengapa Banyak Orang Selalu Menjuluki Hutan itu sebagai "Forest Embargo", Namun dalam julukan itu Tersimpan Makna yang Selalu di Sebutkan dalam buku Kerajaan Selamunia dan Terorenia,Yakni Mengisahkan Tentang Kisah Kerajaannya masing-masing.

Keyakinan akan Suatu Ramalan bisa saja terjadi,Namun tak banyak dari Ramalan menunjukan Kebenarannya akan Suatu di Masa depan.. Keyakinan yang di tuju akan tercapai bila ada kemauan,Bukan berarti Kelemahan yang kau Ciptakan..Nasib telah mengubah Segalanya,Bukan karena Nasib pula Cinta menjadi Terhenti,Itu memang sudah menjadi Takdir kebersamaan..dan kelak nanti kau akan Mendapatkan Cinta mu Kembali..Dan itu menjadi Kenyataan suatu ikatan Cinta..

 ***TAMAT***

 _ **Terima kasih Sudah Mau Membaca Kisah buatan ku..Semoga Dengan kisah yang ku buat ini,mampu membuat para pembacanya semakin memiliki kemauan untuk terus berkarya dan bersemangat dalam Menunjukan karya-karyanya..**_

 _ **Karya : Wulan Lestari**_

 _ **Dan terima kasih juga untuk Teman-teman ku yang selalu mendukung ku dalam Proses pembuatan Kisah ini..**_

 _ **Thank for :**_

 _ **-Rahmawati**_

 _ **-Reni suryati**_

 _ **-Silva nurfitri**_

 _ **-Esa Sri mutiara**_

 _ **-Reza**_


End file.
